Mercy Has Its Price
by Living Paradox
Summary: The title is not meant to be quite so scary as much as it is a lesson. Kyuubi has a mental breakdown at the thought of being sealed for the rest of his vessel's life. There will be some rough scenes, but love conquers all.
1. Darkest Dreams

**Author Notes: **Ya, ya, I know you're all pissed at me for not updating, but I am so all over the place it isn't funny. I have concerts, practices, and AP homework every day of the week, so I write when I can and jot ideas to finish later.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

Naruto was perfectly normal for his age. A fifteen-year-old boy slept-in whenever possible, lazed about when possible, and had friends who respected him. The only differences were of course the Kyuubi and the ever-present threat of Akatsuki.

It had been a long day, long week in fact, of missions which physically and mentally exhausted the blond. Even climbing the stairs of his humble apartment building were proving to be a difficult task. "Finally, my own bed," he sighed as he face-planted into the sheets. Naruto tore off his shoes and jacket before surrendering to sleep.

Within the darkest crevasse of his mind where only intentional thoughts could be heard, the Kyuubi paced and growled around his cage. His will to escape was no longer being born out of pure boredom and hatred, but of necessity. It was now that his vessel had matured to this level. "Fifteen years of boredom and agony, and now this?" he asked as he twitched in anxiety. "Damn you Minato! Damn you Kushina! Damn you **NARUTO!**" Kyuubi pounded his fists against the invisible barrier between bars with each roar. He tried kicking the cage door, but it finally retaliated, a tentacle of energy grabbing his foot and delivering a painful shock before picking him up and throwing him into the wall before the demon fell onto the conveniently placed bed. "Damn it all," the redhead winced as he grabbed his electrified leg. He cried reluctantly and cursed himself in shame.

The Kyuubi had had enough. He wanted to die before things got bad. The Fourth Hokage couldn't have known or even imagined the terrible suffering he was about to endure behind the bars of an unforgiving cage which would never let the fox see light beyond that of torches. "Some air, some spec of life would have tided me over," the demon spoke to himself as he was wracked with sobs. "Kami please don't do this to me. I'll do anything…"

Naruto normally slept like a rock, his dreams fading when he woke up in the morning, not a memory to be had. But tonight was new. He shivered and twitched, groaning in his sleep. In his vision, he could see flashes, only tiny bits, of a frightening dream. There was a dimly lit room, a bed…he was laying on it naked. Someone stood in the corner, eyes locked with his own. Suddenly, these two were embracing…kissing on the bed. The other person had long, crimson red hair. Everything else was fuzzier. Naruto couldn't tell if the stranger was a woman or not, but he was laying beneath as the two bodies seemed to move together. He gasped as he woke up with a cold sweat, panting hard and shivering. Naruto looked down to see and feel that he was hard. It was creepy beyond belief, so he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to knock himself out of it.

Even when he went back to sleep, though, he continued having vague dreams about himself and this stranger. All through the night he tossed and turned, eventually ending in a sleepless night.

**Author Notes:** It's a prologue, so it's short.


	2. It's Not Just a Bad Day

**Author Notes: **Ya, ya, I know you're all pissed at me for not updating, but I am so all over the place it isn't funny. I have concerts, practices, and AP homework every day of the week, so I write when I can and jot ideas to finish later.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

It was so cold…the endless void within the seal had chilled everything. Kyuubi shivered and tossed beneath his own covers, begging for a way out. "Please Kami," he prayed. "I know I don't deserve your mercy even now, but please help me." The demon summoned more bedding as he changed into his fox form. Everything was ice, even as his feverish body burned up.

Naruto awoke with almost indifference. Six times that night had he been shocked awake. This was the third time that week. His body was betraying him, and he was unable to find a way to make it stop. The person in his dreams always seemed to be laying on top of him, moving with him among the sheets, but the picture was never clear.

It was the weekend, so he went to see a friend and get his mind off of his…dreams. It was somewhat difficult to miss the smell of the Inuzuka kennels, though they were well-cleaned. Kiba was out in the field training a litter of puppies when the blond stopped by.

"Hey Kiba," he called out with a wave. The brunette turned, and many of the puppies began advancing on the newcomer, wanting to sniff and investigate. Naruto was tackled to the ground by seven black and brown furballs. "Agh, Ki…Kiba hahahah…help please!" The Inuzuka heir blew his dog whistle, and the puppies backed down as they whimpered and returned.

"Hey Naruto, what brings you into our neck of the village?" the heir asked. "I've got some time to chat."

"Heh, you make the time to laze about dog-breath," Naruto replied humorously.

"Like you're any different kitsune-chan," Kiba chided, waiting for the blond idiot to jump at him, which he did. It took half a second to pin Naruto in the grass face-down. "Aw, fox-boy get a wittle gwumpy when I call 'im by his nickname?" he asked.

"You shut up butt-sniffer," Naruto growled. Both of them froze before going into a brawl for no reason. It was their way. After about ten minutes, Kiba finally asked why he was here. "Well, I came to kinda get my mind off something, or maybe figure it out…I don't know." The heir sighed as he sat down and prepared for a long-winded story. "I've been having weird dreams all week, and no, my diet hasn't changed. I…keep seeing glimpses of this dark bedroom. I'm, lying on top of a bed staring at this redhead I don't know…. It get's weirder though." Kiba raised an eyebrow. He already knew where this was going. "Suddenly, I'm being kissed and whoever it is is lying on top of me. I get all these weird feelings but… it's kinda scary."

"Naruto, you're growing up," Kiba said with a toothy grin. The blond boy just cocked his head. "You're having what we in the business call wet dreams. Your young body is ready to begin searching for a sexual partner, and it's trying to teach you how to go about the big night subconsciously." Naruto was trying to block out what he was hearing, but couldn't when he got pinned again. "Hey, it's only natural. I started having them a little over a year ago."

"But why is it a redhead?" Naruto asked. Kiba shrugged.

"Maybe you have a thing for 'em and you don't even know," he replied. "Next time, try and just experience it rather than figure it out. Things get a little clearer." Naruto was bouncing between getting creeped out and thanking his friend. He left with a nod and promise to spar on some future day. Naruto, all throughout his training, couldn't get his mind off the subject, and he made next to no progress due to lack of focus. "Damn it! Who is it in my head?" He stopped and closed his eyes as he sat beneath a tree.

The "dream" started differently this time. Naruto stood in the bedroom with only his pants on, and the mysterious redhead was under the covers of the bed. He couldn't see anything new as he joined in, cuddling with the redhead. It felt…nice, warm, and relaxing until it took a more active turn. He ended up pinning the redhead beneath him. There was no set of voluptuous breasts, so Naruto freaked out and was shocked from his dream. "Oh no, no no no no NO!" he smacked himself. "Bad mind. I, am not, gay." It was another cold shower and grueling hour of training before the blond broke for dinner.

Everything seemed to move too slowly. All the blond wanted was for his unbridled emotions and dreams to disappear. Kiba had told him to not so much as focus on the dreams, but rather experience them and take the ride. Well, if the dreams stayed the way they were, Naruto was going to have a hard time just letting it go. His team would have a mission tomorrow, so he couldn't avoid sleeping tonight. In his pajamas, he waited for the shocking images to come.

The blond sighed as he gazed at the redhead sharing his dream room. It was still way too dark for his liking, but Naruto rolled with it. He climbed under the covers in his pants only to be pinned down by his visitor. When their eyes met, Naruto found that a warm smile faced him, but so did crimson eyes. "Wait, I," He was cut off as his partner kissed him, holding him close. It felt strange, but the blond admitted he wanted someone to hold him closely and share personal insights with. He felt the redhead examine his body, hands feeling the curves, scars, and muscles which had taken a great deal of work to achieve. Naruto moaned into the kiss as he pressed closer to the stranger, and an equally masculine groan replied. So, he was having these kinds of fantasies… but it felt so right as he laid there sharing the warmth between the two bodies. The redhead pulled him close before nibbling at his neck, making Naruto blush before returning the gesture.

It felt so satisfying, so improperly perfect to have this complimentary man to share his dream life with, but who was it? "I feel like I know you…" Naruto spoke. His partner froze, looking away in shame and sorrow almost. The sheet fell away, and the blond jumped away and yelled in terror, running through the endless darkness of his dream. "No, not him, I can't be thinking about _him_ like that." He was breathing heavily, holding his head tightly before letting out a confused and angered yell. Naruto was awake and sitting up in his bed. It couldn't be… It shouldn't be… but there was no mistake.

The boy crossed his legs and tried to enter his mindscape, but the stress and nerves were making it difficult.

"Please let me out seal," Kyuubi panted, shivering in front of the guardian which had appeared. It stood there in complete apathy. "Please, some fraction of Minato and Kushina is in you; I know it. They'd be merciful." Still the ghost shook his head. Kyuubi yelled in sorrow as he charged hopelessly at the wall of iron bars. He was repelled effortlessly, collapsing on the ground in agony, his spirit giving up. The shining ghost disappeared seeing its job finished for the time being. "No, it can't be…" the demon sobbed. "No one…cares any more. Is there, no providence?"

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto called from down the hall. Great, now his vessel was here for some trivial question which he should be able to answer himself. The fox-man snorted, sarcastically asking himself if he should ask the blond to give him freedom from this cursed state. Hah, the chances of that happening were less than zero.

"What do you want you prattling whelp?" he asked in his booming voice, changing into his demon form and trying to regain composure.

_Well, at least he seems normal,_ Naruto told himself as he turned the corner. "What are you doing to the seal?" the blond asked aloud. The fox cursed himself. Surely some of his chakra had slipped through with some announcement. How he could be so careless was almost shocking. "I'm seeing you in my dreams, and not the normal way either." Kyuubi scowled and snarled when his vessel came into view, raking his claws against the bars to appear as menacingly as possible. "Oh stop you know you can't touch me here."

"Hmph, arrogant child," Kyuubi replied. "Your parents' seal protects you; you couldn't lay a scratch on me."

"Look furball," the blond began. "I came here to have a civilized conversation."

"Just go, I have no desire to talk to my vessel right now," Kyuubi growled as he turned, shivering as little as possible.

"Too bad," Naruto declared. Kyuubi roared. "You're doing something to me in my sleep. I want answers, now."

"Your dreams are your own; I can't influence them," the old demon replied. "Whatever your problem is, I don't care, and I don't want to deal with it right now." His voice was getting heavy, another episode coming on.

"I know you don't care," the blond shot back, "but you are going to tell me what I want to know whether you like it or not." His hand pointed at the cage door, and as Kyuubi turned for his bed, he watched the walls slowly move in closer, the room shrinking. There was no dark veil to hide behind now, and he was cramped in the tiny room. In a furious and hormonal rage, Kyuubi fired a chakra ray at the seal, only for it to rebound and strike him in the side. "Idiot, you should know better by know fox-teme."

"Shut up for once in your life," Kyuubi cried openly as he shrunk into his human form. His burned and bleeding side began slowly regenerating as he curled up and shivered on the stone floor. "All day I hear you complain, but did you ever consider, maybe it wasn't just you suffering?" Naruto was stunned to hear civil words come pouring out like a river from the demon. "You don't care at all what happens behind these bars, so don't act so high and mighty when I don't feel like caring all that much about what's on your uncaring mind, okay?"

"If you're having a bad day, you know how to talk to me on the outside," Naruto opened.

"**IT'S NOT JUST SOME BAD DAY YOU IGNORANT CHILD!"** the redhead roared. It was then that another bout of pain ripped through him, and he collapsed onto the floor screaming. Naruto had already been shaken off his feet by the loud declaration, but he was truly shocked when the all-powerful demon collapsed right in front of him.

"Kyuubi!" he yelled as he ran for the door. The guardian appeared, a ghost of white chakra that fed both from Kyuubi and from the boy. He barred Naruto's passage through, shaking his head warningly. "Get out of my way! Can't you see he's hurt?" the blond asked desperately. The ghost's stare softened, but it was obvious he was still against the child crossing the safety of the seal. It lowered the obstructing arm, but it gave a warning look before fading away.

"Aaaaagh!" the redhead cried out. Naruto ran in and picked him up, placing the fox-man on the bed and pulling the covers over him. He summoned a warm basin of water and a washcloth, dipping it in and wringing it before placing it atop the fox-man's head. "AAAAARGH!" he roared, tossing the towel off of himself. Naruto watched in shock as Kyuubi curled up further into the covers. "It's so cold, everything…ice." The blond felt his forehead, and he drew his hand back when he found the demon to be having an incredible fever. Naruto felt sorry for him, and he did his best to be a comfort, summoning a blazing fireplace to warm this area of his mind. He could do little else apart from making Kyuubi feel warm despite his already high temperature.

The demon went in and out of delirium, mumbling incoherently and thrashing around at times. Naruto watched in pity, not knowing how else he could help. He conjured up a chair he could sit in so he could watch faithfully. The air began to warm, and the spasms stopped, but Kyuubi continued talking in his fevered dreams. They began to sound like sentences, but it was in some language Naruto didn't know. He summoned another log into the hearth before the dancing lights made him drift into a much less troubled sleep.

When the blond came to, he noticed Kyuubi wasn't shivering, and in fact, he was awake. "You really are a foolhardy child boy," the fox-man spoke calmly as he lay in bed, exhausted from his ordeal.

"You were in pain," Naruto began as he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't know what to do, but you were shivering and had a fever, so I tried to help." Kyuubi tried to absorb it, but found his thoughts pointless.

"I never asked for your help or anyone else's," the redhead returned pridefully. "Besides, I don't take pity gifts." Naruto would have snapped at him, but he knew he had damaged Kyuubi's self-esteem. After all, an immortal with extraordinary power had just received care from a mortal which contained him within his own body.

"I don't pity you," the blond teen began. "But you don't deserve being in pain and being sick like this either. If you know what's wrong, I could try to help you."

"I don't ask a mortal child for help, especially with this," Kyuubi growled. _Besides, it's partially your fault anyway._ "I'm stuck like this for a while, so I guess you can tell me your story if you have nothing better to do. This seal renders time almost non-existent. You've barely slept half an hour." Naruto was shocked, but he summoned a clock of outside time. A single second seemed to take almost twenty to pass.

"Well, for the last week, I've been having…dreams, dreams I can remember," Naruto started. "You're in them, but I told you that already." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. It was a bad idea to let Naruto talk about his day; he rambled endlessly. "We're in a bedroom, like this; you're usually under the covers. I'm in my night clothes." Now the fox was turning his head slowly in disbelief. "I…get under, the covers with you…kiss you. It gets stranger, but it felt right and wrong at the same time. I didn't know it was you until tonight though. I'm…having wet dreams about you…and me."

"Hmph, if you're having those kinds of dreams, then I guess I can tell you my secret as well," Kyuubi began. "Demons have a yearly cycle in which we search for a life partner for about a month. Since you've been…so young until now, I've been unaffected, but your body matured, and then my spirit began feeling the effects again." Naruto nodded. "It's not normally this bad for any demon, but most have a physical body. All I have until I'm released is a spiritual form. I have to endure both the physical and mental stress with my spirit alone, but I can't die because I'm immortal. The pain…is a lot worse than anything you could imagine. If your idiot father had just…thought about what he was doing, he would have put a precaution in the seal to make sure this never happened to me."

"So, you need a partner, and I'm having dreams about it?" Naruto asked. "Maybe the seal was trying to tell me so you didn't have to." Kyuubi got up and stretched before turning to his vessel. "Why does it cause you pain?"

"The physical aspect of our heat cycle involves us being very anxious, unable to sleep, and very…desperate," Kyuubi began. "Then there are various hormones which rage through our bodies, causing mood swings, itchiness, and a lack of regard for the general rules. The emotional aspect is feeling very lonely until one has found a partner. It's a crushing sorrow to be sure. When I have to put that strain completely on my immortal spirit, I cannot die, and so the excruciating pain never ceases…until I find someone." Naruto caught his eyes, a shade of anger and desire running through them. "You already know what's going to happen."

"Seal!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the bars. Kyuubi raised his hand, and his vessel tripped over a risen step which had just appeared. "Ow, damn it," he winced. The blond focused and tried to bring the bars closer to himself, but he watched as the floor extended, the barrier getting farther away. "No," he gasped.

"This may be your mind and body," Kyuubi began as he stepped forward, eyes gleaming with a devilish happiness. "But on this side of the seal, I am Kami."

**(If you don't enjoy sexual torture or think you can handle what I might dish out, which frankly is much more tame than a lot of stuff out there, skip to the next line of bold symbols after this)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%**

"No, you won't do this," Naruto spoke as he got up and began sprinting again. Kyuubi disappeared, only for him to reappear and punch the blond in the stomach. He hoisted his vessel on top of his shoulder and dragged him back towards the bed before summoning a solid brick wall between the cage door and them. More torches adorned the walls, and Naruto looked at his captor in terror. "Please don't," a harsh slap came down on his cheek, and he was silent as the tears spilled down his face.

Kyuubi mentally stripped his vessel of clothing, eyeing carefully his prize before he would plunge the boy into a campaign for revenge. Naruto covered himself as best he could, curling up so the hungry eyes would hopefully violate him less. "Now now, where's that teenage curiosity?" Kyuubi asked as he got on the bed and took Naruto's head in his hand, forcing it into the sheets so he couldn't breathe. The blond struggled but quickly lost the ability to fight. His captor let him go, turning him over to get a real view of what would soon be his. Naruto had been weakened and was dizzy as he tried to regain his breath. He could only try to keep the redhead's hands away, but his physical strength wasn't enough. When he went to punch the fox-man in the face, his fist was caught, and he sorely wished he hadn't tried. "How dare you try and hit me you bitch?" Kyuubi roared, punching Naruto again and again, breaking his will to stop his advances. When the blond lay still, the fox-man gave him a glimmer of chakra to heal the bruises and cuts.

"You will not stop me from looking at you do you understand kit?" he asked angrily. Naruto nodded, eyes still pleading for the demon lord to stop. When it was obvious he could do nothing, Naruto slowly opened out. Kyuubi let a finger trail over soft flesh, feeling the curves and contractions of muscle. His vessel was either very sensitive, or just too afraid to resist gasping. "You're strong, fine breeding material," the fox spoke hungrily. "But first," he waved his hand. "You are going to experience everything I did." Naruto didn't know how it was going to happen, but he knew Kyuubi's thoughts were taking darker and darker turns. When the demon tried to pick him up bridal style, he tried once again to escape, but a harsh hand fell down upon his bare back.

"Yyyaaaaagh!" Naruto yelled in pain. Kyuubi grabbed both wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. Four more times a solid hand left angry red blotches on the Jinchuuriki's back. "Please, stop, I'll obey," the blond begged.

"No, I gave you that trust once and you betrayed it," the demon growled. "I wasn't going to be super rough with you, but now you've changed my mind." He yanked the boy's arms behind his back before continuing. Naruto's eyes widened further when he felt a pair of shackles bind his wrists together and again when a pair of two more and a short chain appeared on his ankles. "Now, the first step of my whole ordeal was this itching sensation that I could do nothing about." Naruto began feeling as though bugs were crawling all over him, outside and in. "But, on top of it," as he placed the twitching boy down, "I had to live in this tiny cage where I could do nothing but bang the bars, which attacked me by the way, and watch two torches dance." Kyuubi put Naruto into a genjutsu in which he was hunched over in a cage, itching while the endless black consumed him with no hope but a pair of torches outside the cage walls. He couldn't move, because whenever he touched the bars, electricity would rip through his body.

After spending the equivalent of a day in the genjutsu, Kyuubi let him out. Instantly Naruto tried to get up and move out of claustrophobia. When he caught sight of the fox-man again, he fell on his behind, whimpering for it to stop. "Oh, but that's not the worst of it. You remember how I was shivering, and everything felt like ice?" The blond shook his head as he was lifted up, but he didn't struggle until he was placed in an ice bath. He yelled out and squirmed until Kyuubi unlinked his wrists and re-linked them to places above his head in the tub. The boy shivered and shook, but Kyuubi made him look up at him as he held a branding iron.

"No!" Naruto yelled, but he was unable to do anything as the red-hot metal came to rest on his stomach. His agonizing screams echoed in the chamber, filling Kyuubi with glee. It healed over four separate times before the markings began setting in.

"Four more times should do it," Kyuubi spoke apathetically. It was another twelve before he relented, an exact copy of the seal burned into the blond vessel's flesh. "There, now we match my little pet." Naruto's head hung, the boy unresponsive. "You see, I wear one too," the redhead told him as he lifted his shirt. "It's your fault I ended up in this situation. You could have just died, gone up to heaven, and let me go, but no, you had to make us both suffer." Naruto only shook with pain and cold until Kyuubi lifted him out. "There, now you've had my symptoms; now we can have some real fun." He dropped the boy onto bed, Naruto trying to get warm and nest in the sheets. "Don't worry, you'll warm up later. Now, be a good little kit." Kyuubi mocked him, pushing a finger inside the blond's mouth and gagging him. He didn't mean to anger the demon, but when Naruto felt he couldn't breathe, he nipped the finger just enough to make Kyuubi retract his hand. The boy panted heavily, but he was soon punched in the gut again and lifted over to an upright table. His feet and hands were bound to the corners, and a whip appeared in the demon lord's hand.

"I warned you twice not to cross me, but you're just a glutton for **punishment**," the fox growled as he ran the leather line down his vessel's front. Shoulder to hip he was whipped in one red line. Naruto couldn't hold back the scream of pain, but he begged for one second to explain himself. "You have three seconds."

"I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want to upset you Kyuubi, I" CRACK! "AAAAAAGH!"

"You will address me as master or Kyuubi-Sama at all times unless I say otherwise," the fox declared. Naruto nodded. "Still, you are learning. So, you could not breathe?" Again his vessel nodded. "You couldn't have grunted or done something else to tell me?" Naruto searched his mind, but another lash came across his stomach and the branded seal, causing unbelievable pain. "Well?"

"I am sorry Kyu" the fox raised his arm. "Master! I'm sorry, it was my error. Please, I've learned my lesson."

"Good, but to make sure it sticks, let's make it an even five," Naruto bit his lip and scream into his mouth as the final lash tore over his chest. "I'm sorry Naru-Kun," Kyuubi began sweetly. "But masters must discipline their servants when they don't act accordingly. Do you feel warmer now at least?"

"Yes, thank you Kyuubi-Sama," Naruto replied.

"Now you're getting it," the fox-man spoke as he allowed his chakra to heal the marks. "Now you get to warm me up." The blond boy had no idea what he meant, but he was let down and brought over to the fireplace and soft chair which Kyuubi sat down in. "Get on your knees." Naruto did so without question apart from his eyes. "Now you are going to learn how to be my servant. In return for good work, I will make sure I reward you, but you have to earn it." The blond didn't like the sound of this. He liked it much less as the redhead slid his pants down to reveal he was very hard. After kicking off his pants, Kyuubi sat on the edge of the soft chair. "Now, suck on it."

"W-What?" Naruto asked in partial fright. Kyuubi's gaze narrowed. "Y-Yes master." He leaned forward, letting his tongue touch the head of Kyuubi's hard member. It tasted salty and somewhat unappealing, so he backed away trying to figure out how he'd do this. Kyuubi grew impatient and fisted the boy's hair, tightening his fingers until the boy yelled at which point he thrust half of his erection inside Naruto's mouth. The boy coughed and tried to speak, making the redhead growl in satisfaction at the vibrations. He kept a hold of the blond's hair and began thrusting his hips forward and back, making Naruto choke on his member.

"Yes…damn your throat is like velvet Naruto-Kun," Kyuubi spoke as he closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. The blond boy was crying and just trying to breathe. "Oh yeah." As the thrusts got deeper, the blond thought he'd throw-up. "Ugh, when I cum, you are going to swallow it, all of it." Naruto could only grunt affirmatively. The demon fox started thrusting faster and harder, and eventually he moaned loudly. Naruto was surprised when he felt the semen begin pumping into his mouth. It tasted metallic and awful, but he swallowed as he was instructed. When Kyuubi drew out, he took as many deep breaths as he could. "Hmph, get up boy." The fox's voice was demanding, but his eyes held nothing but desire. "On the bed."

Naruto sat down and faced his master respectfully. "No, I want you on your hands and knees." Kyuubi released the chain on his hand shackles, and Naruto did what he was told, facing away from his jailor, but looking back to watch what was going on. "Now, I said I'd reward you if you served well, but you made me do all the work," the demon spoke. "I know you're learning, but you could have done better than that." Naruto looked at the clock. It had only been another half hour outside his mind; his heart sank. "So, I have no choice but to discipline you again." Naruto heard the demon put gloves on, but what he didn't expect was for a hand covered in flexible metal plates to come down hard on his ass. The fox was spanking him now!

"Aagh!" Naruto yelled. He looked back with a blush. It was a black glove covered in pointed, square scales. The same hand gave a couple rubs before going out and coming down hard on the flesh again. It was surprisingly painful, and after a third, it got much worse.

"These little spikes have some irritating poison in them from thicket plants I ran into when I was a kid," Kyuubi said, massaging the blond's ass to soothe the pain and spread the burning sensation. Once the number of slaps equaled fifteen, Kyuubi switched hands. Naruto felt humiliated when the fox was done, and he felt like little thorns had sunk into his behind all over the place. "Now, you _will_ participate, and you _will not_ try to stop me." The blond whimpered, worried about what was coming next. Kyuubi threw off the shirt he had been wearing before climbing onto the bed. "Move up a bit towards the pillow." Naruto did as he was told, giving the fox-man plenty of room. "Unbelievable, you of all people are a virgin." Naruto blushed. "You're too good for that, such a strong body, and all that energy and talent. You should've had someone a long time ago. Oh well, some people don't know how to see treasures like you."

"Please master," Naruto began. "Do you have to take my innocence?" Kyuubi looked at him for a second before considering.

"No, I suppose not, but you came here to lose it didn't you?" he asked slyly. Naruto looked down in shame. "That's right; you're not wiggling out of this one you little whore."

"Hey!" Naruto started before a hard slap hit him in the face.

"A slut like you should know his place," Kyuubi replied before soothingly cupping Naruto's cheek. "You don't get to just waltz into my home, offer yourself up, and then walk away without giving me what you and I both want." The blond boy fisted the sheets, tears trickling down his face. "It's okay Naru-kun," the demon continued. "I will always treat you well as long as you obey." Kyuubi placed his hands on Naruto's firm ass, massaging it and staring hungrily in wait. He parted the two cheeks and let a finger grace the puckered entrance. Naruto tensed at the new sensation, but it was nothing compared to when that finger began to push inside him.

"Ngh, aah," Naruto groaned. "It's weird." Kyuubi smiled. Virgins were always the most fun to play with. He pushed in and out until he could move his finger more freely. Naruto's face scrunched up a bit, but he gasped and bucked uncontrollably when the fox-man hit something inside him. With a hungry growl, Kyuubi thrust his finger very hard into the same spot twice more, making Naruto moan his name as they both became erect. When the finger was pulled out, Naruto turned to see the fox-man get on his knees behind him. When he thought about how big the redhead's erection was from before, he got nervous and tensed.

"Now, I don't want to hurt you too badly Naruto," Kyuubi began, grabbing his member and bouncing it off Naruto's tight butt, "but if you keep tensing you might tear." The blond swallowed hard. Tear? That was possible? He felt the tip grace his entrance and bit his lip. "Good boy. I'll try to be gentle." Kyuubi spoke in his ear before lightly taking hold of his neck with his teeth. He made sure he had a good grip on the boy before slowly thrusting forward. Naruto's sight when white with pain, and he openly cried.

"NO! NO! NOOOO! Please stop master PLEASE! IT HUUUURTS!" When the redhead was fully sheathed, he stopped, and he placed his hand just on top of the branded seal, trying to comfort his servant as the boy cried harshly into the sheets. He was spasming around the intruding member, a feeling which Kyuubi was in love with. "It hurts so much please take it out master Kyuubi. I'm sorry." The boy was in agony.

"Shhh my boy," the redhead replied. "It'll hurt less soon. I know, but you'll be glad you got through this in a minute." That voice, that was the voice Naruto had pictured in his dreams. His terrible master possessed that sweet voice and demeanor, so why? Why was he being so cruel? It hurt more than just physically. Naruto knew he would be trapped with this man for hours to come before morning, but would he really be stuck receiving such pain on a nightly basis for the rest of his life? He was distracted from his thoughts as the demon lord began moving. His pain was rejuvenated, and he groaned in agony. "Just a little more, and I promise you'll feel better." After a couple short, deep thrusts of agony, Kyuubi found Naruto's pleasure spot, making the Jinchuuriki moan and buck against him. Now his pride was ruined; he was going to enjoy this torture and forever end up a slave to his inner demon. Kami kill him now. "Now I've got it," Kyuubi spoke as he pulled out almost all the way. He plunged back in quickly causing a way of pain and then unbelievable surge of pleasure to wrack his vessel. The redhead went into a frenzy, thrusting deep, hard, and fast into his virgin captive. Naruto couldn't keep from thrusting back up against him to increase the pleasure and dull the pain. This spurred the demon on, making him spank his vessel. Naruto yelped, but he was enjoying it. Oh how his parents must be looking at him in shame and scorn from above.

"Master, ungh," Naruto moaned. Kyuubi grinned like a wild animal and thrust even harder as his partner worked with him. Oh the pleasure of the boy's virgin ass was to die for.

"Now you will receive your reward for being a good servant," the fox-man grunted in-between thrusts. He grabbed Naruto's boyhood in one clawed hand and began pumping as he plunged into willing and working virgin heat.

"Kyuubi…Sama," Naruto moaned as he pounded back against the powerful fox-man. The redhead bit lightly into his shoulder and groaned in satisfaction. The boy's stomach was coiling together tightly, the pleasure mounting to unbelievable heights. "Master, I'm…"

"Let it take you," Kyuubi spoke before nipping again. A few more rapid thrusts had Naruto screaming in ecstasy. After three pumps Kyuubi watched his partner's virgin seed explode over his hand into their love bed. It was thick and purest white as it should be. He captured as much as he could in his palm as the spasms around his cock drove him to the edge. "Narutoooo!" the demon yelled as he pounded furiously. His release was incredible as he rode through the spasms of Naruto's ass. He flipped the boy over before pulling out and lifting his hips up. As the semen flowed out, he licked it up, but he did not swallow. Then he added the seed he'd captured from the blond and mingled them with his spit. He leaned down and took Naruto into a passionate kiss, sharing half with his servant before swallowing and enjoying the afterglow.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%**

**(It's over)**

"Kyuubi-Sama," Naruto panted, a little cum escaping the corner of his mouth. The fox-man eyed his newest prize. He was sweaty, panting, smiling, and a bit sticky, just how Kyuubi liked 'em.

"Now, you've done well learning tonight," Kyuubi began, his menacing look returning, "but my vengeance on your family is far from done." Naruto's screams of horror rang inside the small brick enclosure the entire night until it was a couple hours past dawn. "Unfortunately, time does exist you little whore," Kyuubi began angrily as he picked up his sobbing captive and dispelled the wall. He brought the boy over to the bars before letting him crawl through. "See you again tonight, Naru-Kun," he added darkly. The boy shivered and immediately left his mindscape.

**Author Notes:** Alright, sorry about the four pages of torture. I was inspired. This won't happen again though.


	3. Cruelty has It's Cost

**Author Notes: **Ya, ya, I know you're all pissed at me for not updating, but I am so all over the place it isn't funny. I have concerts, practices, and AP homework every day of the week, so I write when I can and jot ideas to finish later.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

The first thing Naruto did when he awoke was go to the bathroom and puke his guts out. He felt disgusting. The only thing he had wanted that night was an answer, and after helping that sorry demon, he'd been trapped and thoroughly abused. _**"You enjoyed it you little whore. Don't kid yourself."**_

"Shut up!" Naruto cried aloud. "That was monstrous, cowardly, and cruel. I trusted you, gave you a chance, and helped you Kyuubi…and you…you…. Why? What possessed you to torture and rape me?" Kyuubi drifted in and out of rational consciousness. _**"I…what?" **_He felt like he'd woken up from a horribly long night.

"Sorry, _master,_" Naruto began sarcastically. "I guess your memory's a bit fuzzy. All night, you tortured me, and _raped_ me. That's it; I don't care about you any more. I trusted you."

Kyuubi's expression dropped like a stone. It couldn't be…the temptation of mating on top of everything else…had consumed him. _**"Naruto, wait a minute," **_he started.

"_SILENCE!"_ the boy roared in his head. Kyuubi covered his sensitive ears, but they rung nonetheless. "I'm tired of you. I don't need your chakra; I don't need you!"

"_**Please, let me explain,"**_ the redhead began.

"Let me think," Naruto replied. "I could listen, but I don't have to. You certainly didn't."

"_**It's the cycle Naruto! I didn't know what was going on. I"**_

"Enough of your lies!" the boy screamed. "I will bind you forever inside that seal, and you will suffer in silence without torchlight for as long as I live."

"_**Please, not that Naruto!"**_ Kyuubi begged. _**"I promise I'll control myself, but not that. Please, Naruto. NARUTOOOOOOO!"**_ The bars to his cage were slowly covered by bricks until everything was pitch black. Kyuubi felt the mental connection sever, and he collapsed to his knees. _**"What have I done?"**_ he cried. The man held himself closely before trying to find the bed. He fell over twice before he got lucky, but when he tried to make a tiny light with his chakra, nothing happened. His warden had stolen his abilities from him too. It was blackness, silence. This would be his life now, a fate worse than death. No one would come for him; he acknowledged that. Alone, and growing eternally colder… _**"Kami please,"**_ he begged.

Naruto had locked his prisoner away and tossed that part of his mind into the void. "I hope you never die inside that place you beast."

**Author Notes:** Okay, I felt I really needed to post that much. Sorry, but I think that's climactic.


	4. Divine Providence

**Author Notes: **Ya, ya, I know you're all pissed at me for not updating, but I am so all over the place it isn't funny. I have concerts, practices, and AP homework every day of the week, so I write when I can and jot ideas to finish later.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

The boy quickly and furiously dressed before heading out. He felt better though; the fox would no longer butt into his life, and he'd no longer be insulted to his face by the petty demon. It was over.

He ran off to the training grounds where he found Kakashi on time for once. Sakura was livid the one time he made the entire team late, but she decided not to smack him. "Now, today we're pitting the Chuunin class against a team of 6 Jounin, including myself. In an hour, we will enter the eighth combat zone, one that hasn't been used in years, so no, we don't have the home field advantage. For safety purposes, everyone will wear a seal that will teleport you to the hospital should a potentially fatal wound occur or if you surrender. You two will work on team dynamics for the next half hour before reporting to the Hokage building. I'll see you soon."

Before Sakura could protest, the perverted sensei had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Great, and I was hoping we would have something interesting to do today," she spoke.

"Whatever, we might as well figure out a strategy for bringing down Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto replied. "We won't be able to use the book trick on him like last time."

"Maybe we can," Sakura replied. "I've been working on genjutsu lately. If we can make him think he saw his book get blown up or torn in half, we might be able to get him while he's distracted."

"I guess that works, but what if he breaks the genjutsu too soon or it fails completely because of the Sharingan?" Naruto asked. The girl shrugged. "Hmph, then I'll figure something out," he declared with a smile. Sakura laughed.

"You're still the number on knucklehead ninja," she sighed. "Anyway, I guess that means we can walk slowly." Naruto nodded and followed. "I heard this is actually the preliminary exam for becoming a Jounin, but no one really knows. With my medical jutsu, I'll be upgraded in no time…and you being a Jinchuuriki should be helpful too." Naruto laughed, but he inwardly frowned. He'd abandoned Kyuubi's chakra entirely. Ah well, he didn't need it. Kakashi had already told him that the blond had about four times as much chakra as he did. Still, against six Jounin, he kinda wished he had a backup plan.

Kiba invited him and Sakura to help as backup since Hinata was sick, and they accepted instantly. He handed them each a soldier pill to use in case of an emergency, as it would alert all the Jounin to their location once it was used.

"Sakura and I have a plan to take down Kakashi-Sensei. Do you have any ideas about Kurenai?" the blond asked. Kiba shook his head.

"She's obnoxiously good at genjutsu, so expect to find that half the stuff in there is an illusion," the brunette replied. "Just use some of the fox's chakra to get yourself out of it. She won't be able to control it." _Damn it people. I'm perfectly fine without that perverted beast,_ Naruto growled to himself. Not long after everyone had gathered in the main hall did Tsunade come down the stairwell.

"Alright, I've got paperwork to do, so let's get this done quick!" she half-yelled. "You Chuunin are going to be pitted against your senseis and an ANBU agent who shall remain anonymous. You've been given safety seals to wear on your upper arm. If you choose to surrender, simply grip it harshly and you will be transported to the hospital where you will remove the patch and come back here. Now, off with all of you." They were all instantly transported inside what they assumed to be the training grounds. It was dark as all get out, but Kiba grabbed both Naruto and Sakura, walking them behind a large stone so they could take the time to adjust.

"We need to stick close," the Inuzuka whispered. "I think I smell the ANBU a little from here. He's not moving, so he probably knows someone is close by. Once our eyes adjust, we'll move somewhere better." Naruto and Sakura both nodded. It was a solid couple of minutes in which the sounds of clanging metal and other noises of fighting rang throughout the building. "Alright, move," Kiba spoke quietly. The three of them took slightly different paths, but they ended up behind a sizeable boulder nonetheless. "Alright, Sakura, I need you to make a trap with these explosive tags. Naruto, you're the distraction. I'll tail you as backup and slam this guy hard if he gets away from the trap." The others nodded, Kiba guiding the blond until they could just barely see a porcelain mask against the faint sunlight which drifted in through cracks in the doors and walls. "Do your thing."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," the boy whispered. Five appeared, and they moved to surround the agent before drawing kunai. Kiba watched carefully; Naruto was staying well hidden. Five silver flashes of light darted at the figure in the mask, and he jumped high into the air to avoid them before another five bee-lined for him. He swatted a couple away before locking eyes on a tuft of blond below. A set of shuriken impaled the clone before it disappeared. When the man landed, he dashed in pursuit of another clone, all the while being attacked from multiple angles by various weapons. He came face to face with a panicked clone. With sword drawn, he lunged forward, only to step on the first explosive tag.

"Uwagh!" he yelled as the explosives went off, rocks cascading down on him.

"That's too easy," Kiba spoke.

"You're right," said a voice behind him. The Inuzuka was launched into a boulder near his teammates, at which point they realized it must have been a clone or substitution.

"D-Damn," the brunette gasped. The man formed a hand sign, and suddenly little spires of earth seemed to be springing up at the brunette.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he ran in with a Rasengan from behind. "Eat This!" He was caught quickly, wrist diverted, before a glowing hand covered his face. "Hmph, let, me go!"

"Not a chance," the man muttered, tearing off the protective badge which the blond wore. "You're going to take a nap demon-boy, an eternal one."

"Kiba! Sakura!" Naruto yelled before he felt consciousness slip away. The pink-haired girl flew in and started dueling with the ANBU hand to hand. Her punches were faster, more precise, and more brutal than most.

"Excellent work Miss Haruno," the man spoke. "Tsunade has trained you well, but I have business with your Jinchuuriki friend, and I don't have time to go over the more subtle points of medical jutsu." A chakra scalpel appeared, and faster than she could see it, Sakura was on the ground, unable to move her foot.

"My tendon, damn it," the girl groaned. "Naruto." The ANBU picked up his prize before teleporting out with him. "NARUTO!" she screamed. It was almost instantaneous that she was dual-attacked by Kakashi and Gai. "Stop! Naruto's in trouble!" She was nailed in a pincer, but before she lost consciousness, Sakura said it again. "The ANBU, took Naruto. His badge, on the ground." Kakashi was shocked to find that, indeed, a badge was laying without an owner to claim it.

"Stop the fighting!" Gai declared. "Some scoundrel took Naruto out of the building while we were unaware. Everyone, hunt them down now!"

"**Yes Sir!"** a storm of voices echoed.

"He what?" Tsunade yelled as soon as she received the message.

"Yes, it seems the ANBU was a ROOT member milady," replied the rabbit-masked agent in front of her. "I have no idea how he slipped through our security net, but he's being pursued as we speak by all the Chuunin, the six Jounin, and our own tracking team led by Inuzuka Tsume."

"Good, I want that traitor found yesterday!" the Hokage yelled as she crashed her fist onto the desk. "Danzou, if your hands are on this, I swear you'll regret it."

Naruto woke up with a blindfold on, and he was tied to something that felt like a tree. "Hello Fox-Brat!" the mystery man spoke as he threw a punch so hard Naruto thought his jaw had been broken. "It's nice to see you out and about, especially when you get caught in sticky situations like this."

"Whoever you are, it won't be long until someone finds us. You'll go to prison for a long time," Naruto told him, receiving another hard punch.

"I'm going to find out what I want and dispose of you before that," was the swift reply. "I already injected you with a truth serum. Lying is all but impossible now. First, what is your father's last name?"

"N-Namikaze," the blond blurted, unable to stop himself. This was bad.

"Heh, so the rumors are true, son of a Kage, how fortunate for me. What's the secret of the Yellow Flash?"

"I'm sorry to say even I don't know that one," Naruto replied without resistance. He couldn't hold his tongue to save his own life, how pathetic. The man growled.

"And what of Kushina. How do you perform the ultimate sealing jutsu of the Uzumaki clan?" the man asked.

"You're asking the wrong descendant. I don't know anything about my family's jutsus," he replied.

"Impossible!" the man yelled. "You're lying, somehow you're lying." He grabbed another syringe and stabbed it into the boy's arm as painfully as possible. "How do you control the Kyuubi?"

"I…I don't," Naruto admitted. "All I can do is ask for his chakra during a fight. Anything else is his will."

"Do you think me so stupid?" the man barked as he kicked the boy in the gut. "You're doing something. The demon's chakra must be disposing of my truth serum. Fine, then I'll get it out of you with pain. Ever been tortured before?"

"Yes, by the Kyuubi," the boy admitted without pause. He gasped when he realized how badly he'd slipped.

"Ooooo, I wonder who can do the better job. Let's find out shall we? I hear you heal quickly…all the better for me." Naruto gulped. _Please not this again._

"He couldn't have gotten all that far," Kakashi spoke into the microphone. "Kiba, try following his scent if you can. Neji and Hinata, I need your eyes to cover as much of the forest as you can. Look for any sign of recent disturbance go!"

"Heh, as much as that fox-brat smells, he's hard to track down," Tsume growled. Kurumaru was finding it tough to zero in on the scent. Someone was using grade A solvents to both confuse the nose and eradicate the main scent. "He's somewhere North of here," she told Hana and the other trackers. Hiashi Hyuuga himself had been dispatched to help with the efforts. He scanned as widely as possible ten kilometers ahead.

"Nothing so far, but we'll keep following your nose until my eyes can pick up something else," he muttered. Hiashi admired the boy to a point. Anyone able to knock out Neji was top-notch no matter the self-absorbed opinions of the elders. Fox chakra or not, the boy was strong-hearted and an asset to the village. A stolen Jinchuuriki was not something he was willing to permit.

Electricity darted over the blond's body as he screamed into the gag. This was the fourth time the ANBU agent had used shock to try and convince his captive. "Now, tell me where the Hokage's tomb is."

"I don't know," Naruto cried. The burns on his skin weren't regenerating or healing at all. Could this get any worse?

"You've forced my hand boy," the impatient man growled. "I'm running out of time to waste on you, so we're moving onto something much more dangerous, but effective." He held something like a larger version of a corkscrew in his hand. "Don't worry, I won't hit any vital spots." The tip of the blade glided into Naruto's flesh almost without resistance. He screamed openly before the gag was put back in his mouth.

"Did you hear that?" Kiba asked over the mic. No one responded. "Naruto is southeast of my location. I'd recognize that voice any day. The bastard's torturing him." Kakashi rebounded and doubled his pace, Gai as well.

"Hmph, at least he gave me a clue," Tsume murmured. "He's Northwest of us somewhere, but he's being tortured. We need to hurry before something bad happens." Hiashi extended his range as far as possible.

"There, and yes; he's bleeding heavily. I don't know what that man wants, but he's going to kill Naruto before too long. He's lost too much blood," the man declared. Tsume ate a soldier pill and darted off at an incredibly inhuman speed.

"Please, I honestly don't know anything," Naruto claimed as he gurgled on the blood in his mouth. "The village council keeps everything hidden from me; they know far more than I do. All I know is that the Hirashin has something to do with the Fourth Hokage's special kunai. That's all I know about his jutsu. As per the sealing jutsu, I don't have a clue. Please, just let me go."

"Damn it…. Damn it damn it damn it!" the ANBU yelled. "You're a useless little guppy. I was even going to let you live if you told me what I needed to find. Damn, and as a Jinchuuriki, you would have fetched me some coin on the black market. Fine." The man sealed up his equipment within a scroll before brandishing a kunai. "Die you miserable kid." The throw was right at the boy's heart. Naruto heard the whistling air. His life was over. Clang! "What?"

"Hey, get away from my friend!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru dove down towards him. As he tried to run, Hiashi hit him from behind and paralyzed him.

"He won't be moving for several hours," the man claimed. "Damn it; we're too late." Kiba was horrified at the sight. When Hinata arrived, she fainted. "Hana, stitch him up. Kiba, we need yours and Hinata's badges, now." Kiba tore his and the Hyuuga's off and handed them over. "Get him to Tsunade ASAP." Hiashi looked at the boy's chakra network. It was severely crippled and appeared to be degenerating. "Something's wrong besides the injuries. He's losing his chakra network. There may already be permanent damage."

The Hokage and Shizune both rushed into the emergency room when they heard. "I need a bowl and sponge, gloves, and a surgery kit now!" she barked. The blond boy on the cart had never been worse for wears. "Damn it. Why isn't the Kyuubi healing him?"

It took a solid hour of stitching and repair by hand to close and clean the wounds. "I want that traitor locked in maximum security for life!" Tsunade yelled at her ANBU subordinates. "Hiashi, your examination was correct. His chakra structure is severely weakened. I can't even find a glimmer of the fox's chakra flowing through them." She examined the seal, but it yielded no results.

"Baa-chan?" asked the boy. She looked up and saw the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Naruto, you need to tell us what's going on, now," the woman started. "If we don't figure out why your chakra network is so damaged, you're going to lose it forever. You won't be able to be a ninja." _Damn everything._ There was just no separating him and Kyuubi was there?

"Fine, since so many people think the Kyuubi and I are synonymous, I'll tell you!" the boy yelled. "I sealed him away. He's gone until the day I die."

"What?" Hiashi asked in astonishment.

"How?" Tsunade asked with equal concern.

"I don't give a rat's ass how. I just did," Naruto yelled at her. "After what he did to me, he deserves to sit in absolute darkness for the rest of his immortal life." The boy snarled as he turned away from her. "It figures. I can't do anything without his help. The second I try to do something on my own, I risk being able to be a ninja. Fine, are you happy Fate?"

"Hiashi, let us be alone for a while," Tsunade spoke up. The Hyuuga bowed before taking his leave. "Naruto, I need to know what happened. You're too much of an asset to this village and too much of a friend for me to let you kill yourself like this. Tell me what happened. I can use that truth serum we found in your blood if I have to."

"It's not fair," the boy cried. "I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm a proud ninja of this village. All I wanted was to be recognized as me. Damn everything." There was a long pause. "Granny, I…I started having dreams about him, wet dreams." The woman blushed, but she continued listening. "Kiba had to explain it to me. When I went to ask Kyuubi about it, he yelled at me for being insensitive to his suffering, and he collapsed. I went through the seal to help. He was shivering even under a whole bunch of covers, and all I could do was watch. I gave him a fireplace to stay warm, but when I woke up, he explained that he was going through this yearly demon thing, but since he only had a spiritual form, it caused him a lot of pain since he didn't have a partner. I…started explaining what had been happening, and before I knew it, he trapped me behind the seal and…and."

"Naruto…" Tsunade began.

"He tortured me; he raped me all night Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried. The woman swallowed hard and tried to avoid crying. "I hate him. He's never getting out of there. I trapped him further in the seal. He can't talk to me, and I don't want him to."

"Naruto, when you bound him further, you cut off the Kyuubi's chakra flow," the Hokage began. "I know you don't want it, but without that chakra, your body won't be able to function. You two have to live symbiotically or you'll die."

"And that's what makes it worse!" the boy roared. "He's immortal. He tried blaming it on the cycle or whatever, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is his immortal life being too boring or unbearable. I hate him!"

"Naruto, we need to undo the binding or you could die from this!" Tsunade barked, shocking some sense into him. "We'll find a way to punish him as long as he's inside you, but you as a Jinchuuriki will die without his chakra."

"I don't even know where he is anymore," the boy admitted. "I can't feel where the seal is in my mind any more. I covered both sides of it and got rid of it."

"Then you are going to have to help us find it," the woman replied. Naruto, I promise I'll help you through this, but your life comes first." The boy nodded. "I'll be right back." She left the room and went down the hall. "Get me the Yamanaka clan elders and Ibiki Morino! Now!" Her ANBU departed without delay.

Naruto had been physically weakened because of the blood and chakra loss. Walking down to the psychology ward was surprisingly difficult. Inoichi, Ino, Ibiki, two others, and a pair of ANBU were waiting for him outside the door to one of the examination rooms. "Naruto, you look awful," Ino spoke. "Are you okay after that?"

"Ino," her father began. "When you travel into his mind, you are going to see things in his past you may not like, but you must persevere in this task. Looking for a cloaked and blocked seal is going to be difficult, especially since he cast it away into the darkest parts of his memory where the light doesn't easily go. If it becomes too difficult, I will take over."

"Ya Dad, okay," the girl replied, worried about what she was going to have to do. She had sworn to never use anything she learned here against the boy or against the village, but now she was really hoping she hadn't signed that contract. Was Naruto's past so horrible that he abandoned it and locked it away?

"Naruto, sit down in the chair," Tsunade told him. "I'll monitor you while they work. Just trust them and help as best you can." The boy nodded. "Alright, here is some sedative to help you relax and let them move freely." Naruto felt woozy before he entered a trance. Inoichi placed his hand on a node which had been wired to the boy's head. Ino and the others did as well. "The ANBU are here if something goes wrong, so don't worry."

"Okay, Granny," Naruto mumbled. He found himself floating in an endless white space. Soon, the four Yamanakas joined him. "So, how do you do this sort of thing?"

"Well, first we need to know exactly what we're looking for," Inoichi spoke up. "You said you tossed the seal into your mind somewhere. Where was the seal originally?" They all found themselves in a dark sewer instantly. Naruto led them down three tunnels before turning right and pointing. Inoichi and the rest were shocked. A massive hole the size of a large house had been blown open into the void of Naruto's mind. "Something this fractured could cause a mental collapse Naruto. What did the seal look like?" A memory brought them into the past. Tall, black, iron bars as high as the ceiling covered a door with a tag for "seal" covering the two doors, holding them shut. A menacing fox stood behind the gate, slashing at the unrelenting door.

"But now it looks the same as the walls in here do," Naruto spoke. The gate was shut in on both sides by the same pale stones. "I don't know where it went after that, but that's what you're looking for."

"Sheesh, I know you're not quite as subtle as the rest of us, but man Naruto. Couldn't you have at least thought of a place to put it specifically? We're gonna have to search your whole mind to find it," Ino sighed.

"No, only a small part, his childhood," her father spoke. "The void here connects on the far side to a more hidden part. Be careful everyone. The void can draw you in forever, and we won't be able to get you back out. Naruto, make a bridge for us." The blond focused as best he could, but it was a long distance. "We have to follow the path the void left us, or we'll be on a wild goose chase. Sorry about the work, but this will cut our search down by several days." Naruto nodded, and they walked into the emptiness and frigid part of his mind. "This is incredible, to have separated this part of your memory so well. It makes it almost impossible to remember."

"No, it doesn't," the boy replied coldly. "I remember this one clearly as today. That was my fifth birthday, on the Kyuubi Festival." Ino looked at her friend sympathetically as she touched his memory. He tensed and clenched his teeth as the pain of remembering it wracked him. "So, this is what it's like to suffer emotional and physical pain in spirit form alone. Kyuubi really did have it rough," Naruto mentioned.

"It's not there," Ino spoke when she removed her hand. "Naruto, I'm sorry about what my mom did that night. She was wrong."

"There's nothing we can do about that now," Inoichi declared. "We need to move. Tenga, I want you to examine his traumatic memories. Yuzu, I need you to look at his happier memories. Ino and I, will head deeper. You know what to do if you find anything." The two nodded their heads before parting ways, making bridges of their own. "They know how to traverse lesser levels of the mind, but great expanses like the one we're following must either be traveled with the person in hand or by creating a bridge with multiple people's focus."

"It's getting colder," Ino interjected.

"You get used to it," Naruto and the father spoke at the same time. "I don't come here for a reason," Naruto spoke. Inoichi stopped.

"There, it's a fragment of the stone wall in the original seal room," he pointed out. "We're on the right track, but that's a tiny trace. You really buried it Naruto."

"A gate?" Ino asked. An ethereal, crystalline set of bars blocked their passage further.

"It's rare, but in cases where memories are damaging, the brain puts them where they can't be easily accessed," Inoichi explained. "This one is pretty simple, but the gatekeeper should always open it if he or she is available." Naruto walked forward only to have a much smaller version of himself appear from the mist and shake his head. The blond stared at himself in terror. The younger version was wearing torn-up rags and carrying a stuffed fox and a picture frame. "It's my Mom and Dad," Naruto spoke, tears coming to his eyes. They appeared on his physical body too, Tsunade wiping them away caringly. "They must hate me after that, after what Kyuubi did."

"The Fourth Hokage," the elder male spoke, holding his daughter back as a memory of the Yondaime appeared next to his son. Naruto looked up with sorrowful eyes, but he received a benevolent smile. _"You will always have your parents' love,"_ he spoke into Naruto's head. The boy was star-struck, and he tried to hold onto his father as he faded away.

"No, I had so many questions for him," the boy began.

"It's a memory Naruto, not the man himself," Inoichi intervened. "There's nothing he knows that you don't. Come on. I know it's only going to get worse, but I have a feeling you buried the seal deeper than this."

"There!" Ino yelled, pointing as she looked at the memory. They walked over to it and touched it. Naruto hated listening to himself, hated listening to Kyuubi's desperate pleas for a chance to explain himself. "If I can just track it."

"No!" her father yelled. It was too late. Ino was sucked into the memory of being sealed behind the gate. "Ino!" Naruto looked at him in shock. "We have to find that gate, fast. Take me to the darkest part Naruto, the edge of your memory. Ino's been locked into a memory loop. If we find the memory of the gate sealing, I can get her out." Naruto nodded before focusing. Soon the memories flew by, each one getting examined and moved aside. Inoichi was horrified by some, but he knew he had to be extremely sharp, or he might miss his objective. Finally, they stood at the edge of sucking oblivion. "This gate, leads into places you've completely forgotten Naruto. This is your memory's nexus. From here, I can find anything." The boy was crying. Everything hurt like mad. "I know you can do this Naruto. You won't leave Ino behind. You care too much about your friends. I know that about you now." Naruto nodded, his fingers touching the wrought iron gate in front of them. As the seal broke and the gate opened for them, the Yamanaka felt the icy grip of fear take him. These memories, could kill him. He took a deep breath in the outside world, making Tsunade jump at first.

"Alright, but I need a minute," Naruto spoke up. "I don't know if I'm ready to face it all again."

"Your mind could collapse from the strain if you're already weakened Naruto," the man told him. "You know your limits, but tell me if you need to escape a memory before you lose your sanity." The young man nodded. "Okay." He drew in a deep breath before extending his arms. The memories slowly drifted in, and Naruto was in tears very quickly.

"So much, evil," he breathed. Inoichi had to agree. The cruelty of some of the Konoha citizens was beastly. Even his wife had been guilty of hurting the poor boy when he was only five. "Stop." The man did. "Before you see the worst part of it, you need to know that that's the reason I sealed Kyuubi away. That last one; I can feel it." The Yamanaka took caution as he peered into the darkest memory. He watched slowly at first, but the agonizing screams and the cruelty were unimaginable. Naruto shook as he replayed the scene. It was going to tear him apart. Inoichi thought he'd lose his lunch, but luckily the memory was completely analyzed before that happened. "It's all my fault."

"No, Naruto," the man told him. "I understand your reasons. You won't ever have to live this again. I can destroy it since it causes you such pain. Ino and the seal are not hidden inside."

"No," the blond spoke up. "It hurts, but the pain makes me stronger, makes me grow." Inoichi looked at him in sympathy, but he nodded.

"From the center I'll be able to track all of your memories," the Yamanaka elder spoke. Naruto followed him. "Your mind is especially cold Naruto. Are you sure you don't want me to erase any of it once I'm done?" The boy nodded. Inoichi formed three signs before the stream of memories began speeding by. It took only seconds to analyze months of significant memories. Inoichi stretched his mind to its limit before he found the memory. "There, it's hidden in the memory of your birthday, but it's not your memory."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's your mother's, Kushina's. She left a memory for you in the seal," Inoichi explained. "The wall in the back is missing some pieces. I think that's the ticket. Take me inside." Naruto took his hand before slipping inside the memory.

The redheaded woman on the hospital cot was yelling loudly as she gave birth. Minato stood by her, comforting her. At last the cries of a newborn filled the air. "It's a boy," spoke the nurse. "Congratulations Kushina, lord Hokage. What's his name?"

"Naruto," spoke the woman. The boy welled up with tears. When he heard his mother's truly loving voice, his heart was broken. When he heard his father laugh and say his name too, he broke down in joyful tears.

"They loved you Naruto, and they sacrificed their lives for you," Inoichi spoke as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nothing the Kyuubi did to you is going to change that. You're a strong, fine young man. They love you even now Naruto. They're watching you grow up, and they're happy that you're alive and becoming a powerful ninja."

"Thanks Mr. Inoichi, but let's get this over with," the boy spoke as he rubbed his eyes and nose with his sleeve. "Alright, open up," he commanded the wall. Nothing happened. "I built it with my will. Why won't it open back up?"

"We'll figure that out when we put it back," Inoichi replied. He performed a set of seals. "Memory Transplant Jutsu!" The brick wall fell back into place within the cavern, nothing out of place. Naruto put both of his hands up and tried to break the wall down, but it didn't respond. "I know that's the wall. Can you think of anything specific you did when you built it?"

"It's sealed on both sides of the gate," Naruto explained. "If Ino's trapped in there, we might be able to break it open with her help."

"Since she's so close, I'll be able to get to her, no matter how strong the mental barrier," the father declared.

"Then we'll help too," spoke the other two Yamanakas as they came into the room. "We felt the mental shift, so we figured you had succeeded. It's a tough one Ino-san. We might need to use our collective mind to get to the other side. Naruto, we may need your assistance too. If you can lend us your will, we can channel it through Inoichi and hopefully get through." The boy nodded.

"Let me out!" Ino yelled. Everything was black, but she knew she was inside the seal. Everything was cold beyond belief, but she began to hear a whispering in her head.

"Ino…Ino….Ino!"

"Dad!" she responded back mentally.

"It's taking all of our strength just to talk to you," her father continued. "We have to talk fast. It's sealed on both sides, so we need a mental force on both sides to break it down."

"Okay, just say when," the girl replied. Naruto and the Yamanakas focused together. They pulled together, and Ino gave the wall a solid mental punch. A crack went through the brick, light beginning to seep through, but it began sealing itself back up. "Oh no!"

"Keep trying!" Naruto yelled. He gave it his all, forcing energy between the sides of the crack. The Yamanakas and Ino once again attacked, and the wall roared as more fissures appeared. "Let…my…friend…GO!" Naruto yelled. Finally, the barrier splintered apart. Everyone fell over from the shockwave. Ino stumbled out from between the bars holding her head. Naruto held his head, a splitting headache running up the middle. "Where's…Kyuubi?" he asked. The girl's eyes widened as she turned around. She had been inside the seal, within striking distance of a killer demon. "I have enough energy left." The walls moved in closer, and torches appeared behind the seal. On the bed, inside some ethereal piece of crystal, sat Kyuubi, curled up in frozen sorrow and fear. Everyone approached slowly, Inoichi keeping them from touching the barrier.

"He tried to escape his suffering," the man spoke. He read an inscription on the side allowed. "It will be several generations before someone finds me, but I want to tell the friends of Uzumaki Naruto something. I didn't know what I was doing. My Yin took control when I was in a weakened state, and I am eternally sorry for it. The scars I left on the son of the Fourth Hokage are unforgivable, and I will repent for them. My biggest regret of many, is that he will never know how sorry I am. He will never know how much I prayed to Kami above he would take three seconds to look at me one final time, maybe have one conversation, before he died with this blight in his mind. Uzumaki Naruto would have made a great Hokage with or without me, but I will never see the day, and I deserve that. Please, someone have mercy on me. Do not break the seal on my body and mind. The pain…is soul-rending."

"~Words of a sinner and criminal doomed to eternal pain, Youko No Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Naruto felt horrible. He should have listened. His fury was boundless, and it had caused greater suffering than he could have imagined. "Kyuubi, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He touched the glass-like seal, hoping somehow his spirit would reach the fox who had frozen himself in time to escape the crushing pain. "I'll be your providence. I'll be your mercy. Please come back Kyuubi."

The Yamanakas exited his mind to leave him in private. Tsunade wanted news, but they were silent apart from telling her the mission had been a success. "The Kyuubi sealed himself away to escape the pain. Naruto will need help to break the inner seal," Inoichi spoke. "When you get someone who can help, I'll help them into Naruto's mind."

"Well, then let Jiraiya, Toad-Sage and seal master be your man!" yelled said perverted Sanin as he came running down the hall. "I hear my student's gotten himself in quite the set of binds the last couple of days." Tsunade punched him and knocked him out next to Naruto. Inoichi transported Jiraiya to just outside the Hokage's seal. "Ouch, you tell Tsunade she needs to work out less Inoichi-San." He walked past the cage bars to see his student mourning over a white crystal twice his size. Inside was a redheaded male the sage assumed was the Kyuubi. "Are you sure you want him released Naruto-Kun?" the boy looked up, and he smiled when he realized that his mentor had arrived.

"Yes, he deserves a second chance," Naruto spoke. Jiraiya only had to put his hands on the crystal and focus. It shattered almost instantly, and sobs from the redhead began filling the air along with heavy groans of pain.

"It's all my fault," he cried. "Why Yin? Why do you always do this to me?"

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The man turned and looked, tears streaming down his face. It couldn't really be the boy in front of him, could it? "Kyuubi, I don't care what your Yin did to me. You're Yang. You have light. I'm sorry I was so foolish. You don't have to ask Kami for mercy any more. I'll give it to you." The redhead pulled him into a fierce hug, and so Jiraiya left without further disturbing them. "I'm sorry I sealed you away from me."

"You had every right to," Kyuubi replied as he held his vessel close.

"But not to cause you the pain," the blond replied back as he nestled in the caring grip. "It won't happen again; I promise you."

"And I won't let my Yin hurt you like that again; I promise," Kyuubi spoke, kissing the top of the blond boy's head. "Hey, we can talk later tonight. I promise I'll be here." Naruto giggled.

"You can't exactly leave," the boy spoke.

"You broke more than one seal kid," the redhead told him. Surely enough, Naruto looked up to see the gates of the cage swung wide open, the tag torn in half. The guardian of the seal stood in the opening, smiling. It split into both Kushina and Minato. They smiled at the two of them and nodded before fading away. The power of the seal dissipated; Kyuubi was free. "But, you should go. I'll be here. I'll be here until the day you figure out how to separate us." Naruto smiled and hugged him one last time before leaving.

Tsunade was happy when the boy came to. Hiashi confirmed he would be all right, and everything else about the day seemed to smoothen out. "Such is providence," Kyuubi spoke. "Kami, you really do take forever to do your thing."

"So you think demon," spoke a voice behind the redhead. Glowing in a pale grey aura was one of the messenger angels he'd seen before. Usually it was to deliver reprimand and a sentencing. This time, Kyuubi was handed a scroll which already felt reassuring. "Live wisely lord of the forest, king of stealth and adventure, Kyuubi, demon of fox's fire." The being disappeared in a flash of light, but the scroll remained.

"Hmph, always messing with me…"

**Author Notes:** Wow, four chapters in one day. I'm on a roll.


	5. When Everything Goes Right

**Author Notes: **Wow, 5 chapters in 24 hours. Inspiration be damned.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

Kyuubi broke the wax seal on the scroll and began reading. He truly had been given providence this time. They were detailed instructions on how to separate Kyuubi from Naruto's body without killing him. He kept reading. It was a truly advanced reverse-sealing jutsu, but when he saw the condition, his heart sank. "I can't do that to him," the fox spoke.

Naruto was making a quick recovery now with his demon's chakra coursing through his system. He felt lighter than he did before. Tsunade and Jiraiya took great concern with the fact that the Yondaime's seal was allowing the fox to move about freely. They instantly wanted to put up a secondary defense, but Naruto assured them it wouldn't be necessary. "He's not the same man who did those horrible things to me," the blond spoke. Kyuubi could hear him even unintentionally. "Kyuubi's a kind person, and he deserves a second chance." The fox crawled into his bed with a smile; life had finally circled back around, rewarding him for enduring the suffering not just of his vessel's lifetime, but that of the past thousand years.

"Naruto, thank you," the fox whispered as he closed his eyes. His vessel heard anyway and snuggled in his cot. When sleep took him, Naruto entered his mindscape; he changed the area around the gateway, making everything more lively. As Kyuubi slept silently, Naruto white-washed the walls, shined up the bars of the open cage, and made his inner demon a beautiful home within his mind. When he was done, he dimmed the lights down and walked forward. The fox-man awoke to the sound, but he was surprised to see his vessel already back to see him.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry; I was asleep. Did you want to talk?" Kyuubi asked. The boy smiled and sat next to him.

"Are you still being hurt by the cycle?" the blond asked. Kyuubi felt his heart leap; the boy truly had no limit of compassion. He shook his head.

"Because you care so much Naruto, my spirit sees you as my partner right now," Kyuubi explained. "My Yin won't be coming back with you around." Naruto's gaze dropped, shivering a bit as he recalled. Kyuubi wrapped him in a tight hug instantly. "I won't ever let that happen to you again. It was my fault for losing control, but you've given it back to me. Everything life tore away from me has been given back to me, including a reason to keep going. I'm going to protect you with all of my power Naruto; I'm going to give you every ounce of strength I have to beat those Akatsuki fools into the dirt. I'll teach you everything I know."

"Kyuubi," Naruto interjected, moving out of the man's embrace with a smile. "We can talk about that some other time. Right now, I just want to see a dream come true." The redhead was shocked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Not this soon Naruto," he replied. "I don't trust myself yet. I haven't earned that yet." The boy hugged him.

"You just did," he spoke. Kyuubi nuzzled with his Jinchuuriki, trying so hard to prove his loyalty and love above everything else. "I saw you curled up inside that white crystal: afraid, alone, and in pain. It won't happen again; I'll never leave you alone in the darkness. You don't have to be afraid of me. You have my love and my mercy." He felt warm lips envelope his own, and he gave Kyuubi freedom to explore as he held the boy closely. This was not the revenge-driven, sadistic, hateful Kyuubi who had ruined him the previous night; this was a man Naruto had no shame in giving himself to. Said fox-man took the time to taste his partner, find out everything about his scent and taste. Naruto reeked of ramen, yes, but he was a gentle spirit who also smelled like the forest and tasted of adventure. He was also timid and delicate while being able to become a raging whirlwind of passion and fire.

When he separated, Kyuubi gazed into his vessel's eyes. They were nervous, but not afraid. Tonight was going to be new for them. Tonight, things would move slowly and carefully. There would be no feeling of helplessness or sorrow. Kyuubi knew it was too soon despite Naruto's desire to give him happiness. He pulled the blond boy under the covers with him and held him close. Naruto pulled off his shirt and Kyuubi's as well before nesting in with his demon. "Maybe tomorrow Kit," the fox spoke. "Maybe tomorrow." He pet the Jinchuuriki's soft head, listening and feeling the boy's breath remain steady and calm. Kyuubi snaked an arm around Naruto's midsection, pulling their bodies as closely together as possible. They slept the entire period of warped time, bonding and sharing a bed so that when they really had their first time, there would be room for the darkness in Kyuubi's heart. Everything would be out of love.

In the morning, Naruto woke up without the warm body next to him. It was the hospital cot. He felt slightly empty, but he swore he'd find a way to bring Kyuubi into the real world. No one would have to fear him; the fox was a guardian spirit who could be tame and gentle. _**"Naruto?"**_ Kyuubi asked from within his mind. _**"I, I actually have a way to separate us without killing you, but I don't think it's worth it. The cost is, very steep. Bring the Toad Sage here if you want me to explain it." **_When he was asked the cost, he refused to say it unless Jiraiya was there.

Naruto was greeted by all his friends, wanting to know if he was completely okay, if the ANBU had been punished. It took a solid hour to get rid of everyone, and when they dispersed, the blond realized he didn't know where to start looking for his teacher.

"Hey, how's my apprentice doing this morning?" Called a man from out the window. There he was, as usual, on a giant toad in the middle of a Konoha main street. Naruto sighed and waved.

"Pervy Sage!" the blond yelled out the window. "Kyuubi wanted to talk to you. He says he knows a way to separate us, but he won't tell me unless you're there."

"Eh? Release him?" Jiraiya asked. "Are you mad?"

"It's okay," Naruto replied as he leaned out the window. "He's changed." Something in his student's eyes made Jiraiya believe him wholly. "Do you need Mr. Inoichi to get into my mind?" The man shook his head, but he had to knock the boy out nonetheless. When the Sannin appeared in his mind, Naruto punched him hard into a wall. "Some warning might be nice!" he shouted. The Toad Sage got up and tried to laugh it off. He noticed how different everything was. Kyuubi was sitting in one of three comfy chairs in front of the fireplace while drinking a warm beverage. He beckoned them over. "The cider smells wonderful. May I?" the man asked. Kyuubi nodded. Jiraiya force-fed his student and watched carefully, but Kyuubi merely smiled and laughed.

"I know you have little reason to believe any word I say Jiraiya-San," Kyuubi opened, "but my actions under the influence of my Yin half were not completely within my control. I must atone for those crimes, including the atrocities I performed against Naruto. But, the reason I brought you here is because Naruto wants to bring me back into the physical world." The white-haired man nodded. "By an act of providence, I…found this." He handed the sage the opened scroll. "The reason I didn't want to tell Naruto about it alone was the cost."

"What's so bad about it?" the blond asked curiously as he leaned over to read.

"It requires death, just not yours," Jiraiya spoke darkly. "The cost of one human soul is not equivalent to another."

"I know," Kyuubi spoke quietly. "And that is not all; Naruto would have to become a demon to survive even with the catalyst of another human soul. It is up to you, Naruto, and Tsunade-San if you want to use this method. There may be another way, but it will take many years to find. The choice is yours."

"I assume you know how to turn Naruto into a demon?" Jiraiya asked. Kyuubi placed a claw on a particular part of the diagram and text. "Ah, it would occur during the separation."

"I will lose five of my tails in the process," the fox-man continued. Naruto looked to him in shock. "They will return with time, and you will gain five before you finish maturing. One will be sacrificed to begin your change, and the other four will strengthen your soul so it will avoid being damaged. We'll be four-tailed foxes for a while, but we can train to regain the other five"

"Still, Tsunade won't like the sacrificial condition," Jiraiya spoke. "I don't."

"If I may give a suggestion," Kyuubi began. "Naruto, I ran across your memory of the ANBU from yesterday. If he is sentenced to be executed, then…you could make a use of his execution."

"Barbaric," Jiraiya began. Kyuubi nodded. "But, it is the most reasonable of the crazy options."

"You two and Tsunade can take a while to decide. If you need to engrave the process into your mind Jiraiya-San, I have a faster method," Kyuubi spoke. He placed a single claw on the man's forehead, a small, white glow passing into him. The Sannin took Naruto back out before they agreed to go see Tsunade.

It took surprisingly no time to convince her. "No, the worm deserves as much," she opened. "I can think of no more fitting a punishment than to see his own life used to make Naruto's and Kyuubi's eternally happy." In the next couple of days, Naruto was medically examined again and again, both by physicians and the Yamanakas to make sure he could "in theory" survive.

Tsunade brought Naruto down into the same room in the Psychology Ward. It was the one place spacious and silent enough to do the job under wraps. The blond eyed the tied-up man who snarled at him. He was suppressed by the two ANBU agents standing watch. One was Kakashi, recognizable even behind his mask. On the ground around the man was an intricate array of symbols. "Naruto, we have to draw a lot of them on you too," Tsunade spoke. The boy nodded, removing his shirt. Jiraiya sat in front of him, two on the side, and Tsunade behind. The brushes tickled, but every stroke was very precise. He looked like an indigenous tribesman when they finished. "And, we're sorry about this." She used a small needle to prick his back. Jiraiya pricked his arm front and back ten times each before doing the same to the other. It stung, and they felt sore after a short while. He felt a bit faint, but he knew the blood loss was negligible.

_Kyuubi, it's starting,_ Naruto spoke into his mind. His eyes went red as Kyuubi watched from inside. Jiraiya, the ANBU, Tsunade, and the other two began forming seals and chanting. The air grew restless with energy. Kyuubi copied the seals from inside Naruto as well, and soon a light began glowing out of the seal marking. The blond felt his blood begin moving on its own, and he felt a bit afraid. He didn't understand the process at all, and now, he wished he knew what was going to happen.

"Boar!" they all finished. Naruto's body went rigid as he sat up, his jaw opening wide as fangs grew. The chakra cloak appeared and began multiplying in tails, but the energy didn't burn Naruto. Kakashi brought a knife to the neck of the traitor who eyed Naruto one last time in disgust.

"Demon slut," was all he said before he was silenced. The blood on the floor was instantly drawn into the symbols which began glowing the same color as the chakra. Naruto felt himself begin changing. His human ears receded to be replaced by short, pointy fox ears. His hands grew claws, his vision became more vivid, and he awkwardly felt a tail begin protruding from his backside until the furry appendage finished growing. Naruto's hair lengthened, and his whiskers filled out before he finally felt his soul and Kyuubi's begin separating.

"_**You'll be okay Naruto!"**_ the fox called out. _**"I'll see you soon!"**_ Naruto roared both in excitement and pain as he felt the delicate threads of his spirit tear from Kyuubi's. He knew that he'd soon see the fox-man sitting in front of him, but it was agony to know he temporarily didn't exist. Kyuubi cried as he felt it, the space around him fading into nothing but white light.

In the final stages, the blood seeping from the pin pricks began floating over to the body of the traitor, and the red chakra connected Naruto and the dead man. The blood entered through the wound in the neck, a good amount of it, before the chakra sealed up the cut. A mass of glowing white energy erupted from the seal marking and flew into the dead body as the red chakra separated from Naruto. The boy collapsed into unconsciousness. "Kyuubi," he whispered. Tsunade was at his side instantly. She felt him breathe, and his pulse was fine if not just a tad quick, but who could blame the boy.

"Naruto's alive," she confirmed. Kakashi and Jiraiya were shocked as the dead body began shifting, skin bubbling as a complete transformation took place. The old hair fell out and was replaced by a flowing mane of crimson locks. The body elongated to make up for the change in height, resulting in many cracking sounds as bones broke and were reformed. Four tails sprouted as claws and ears grew. When the body finally lay still, Tsunade touched the neck. A small beat of life was pumping. "And now, so is the Kyuubi."

"Naruto," the fox-man whispered, arm seeming to reach out for the boy. Tsunade lifted the blond up, and Jiraiya picked up Kyuubi before they teleported to Naruto's apartment. They laid the two side-by side on the couch, Kyuubi unconsciously wrapping himself around the blond, holding him protectively and lovingly, nuzzling him even in his sleep.

"They'll be feeling pretty weak for the first couple days," Jiraiya spoke up. "They won't be able to go out of short proximity for a while either until their souls repair the damage." Tsunade nodded before they walked out and shut the door.

**Author Notes:** Review Please


	6. Life Isn't Perfect

**Author Notes: **Okay, this is pretty much a fluff chapter, but it's a well-written one.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######################%**

Naruto didn't have to open his eyes the next morning to know who the warmth was beside him. He shifted only a tiny bit, but a muffled "Naruto," from Kyuubi made him open his sapphire eyes and turn. The fox-man stared at him for a couple seconds before hugging him close and nuzzling him. Little growls and yips came from his chest, and Naruto preened for him, reciprocating as best he could. "Thank Kami you're okay Naruto," the man spoke quietly. "Your sensei slashed the neck, so my voice won't fully return for a while. Look at you…even cuter than I last saw you." Naruto giggled a bit. "The separation was more taxing on my chakra than anticipated, but I promise I'll be back on my feet soon."

"You just sit back and relax," Naruto told his partner. "Oof, you need a bath and a change of clothes. You smell like that stupid ANBU."

"I am in his body technically," Kyuubi began, "but it's mine now, and it's immortal now, just like you." The blond blinked a couple times. It was true; he'd live forever now, or until something truly cataclysmic destroyed him. "You have a point though." He sat up and got on his feet. "I want the human stench gone so you can really smell me. Your scent didn't change too much, but you do smell… _wilder_ now," the demon whispered into the blond's ear, making Naruto blush and shiver, getting a shameless erection too.

"Kyuubi-Sama," he whined. The fox-man turned in shock.

"Don't call me that, please," he asked. "I don't want to ever have to bring up that night again. It's just Kyuubi, or you could find a pet name." The boy frowned but nodded.

"I don't have a bath, but the shower's pretty big," Naruto told him. Kyuubi went into the bathroom and nodded. It would be easy to fit two in there. He started removing his clothes, but Naruto froze when he put his hands on his underwear.

"Like what you see?" the redhead asked humorously. "I know you didn't see me under the best of circumstances…are you okay with this?" The boy shook his head and nodded. "Now, I was thinking just wash my clothes in the shower. If you want to join me you may." The blond swallowed hard. His body knew what he wanted, but he didn't want Kyuubi to know that, yet. "I can smell it. Don't be so embarrassed. We're partners now." Kyuubi stood in front of him, considerably taller; it was intimidating. He placed a soft kiss on the blond's lips, and the fear melted away. Naruto undid his jacket, dropping it and his shirt onto the floor before dropping his pants. He stood there kissing his favorite redhead in nothing but bulging underwear. When the elder fox pulled them together, he felt his straining erection rub against Kyuubi's skin. It was invigorating, and he wanted more. "Tonight maybe," the redhead answered. Naruto pulled off his boxers before Kyuubi turned the warm water on and stripped himself.

The blond felt shy being completely naked in front of another man, but the eyes which looked him over were kinder, even if keenly desirous. "You're not so bad yourself," Naruto spoke, trying to see if he could influence Kyuubi the same way; the man shivered. "Heh, that was easier than I thought." The fox-man blushed to find his own body betraying him, but he tossed the sweaty, bloody clothing into the shower on the floor before stepping in. A tail grabbed Naruto gently by the wrist and guided him in as well.

After ten minutes of mischief, Kyuubi stepped out and took a final gaze at his partner who was finishing rinsing his hair. "You really do have a nice ass," he spoke hungrily. Naruto turned to him in shock before jumping out and grabbing a towel. It was twisted taut instantly. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Naruto replied with a devilish grin. He bound his partner's tails together with one of his own before grabbing Kyuubi's arms with two more. "I think Kyuubi-Sama needs a little discipline," he whispered into the fox's ear. The redhead blushed. He knew Naruto wouldn't be doing anything along the lines of burning him or dumping him in an ice bath, but something along the lines of whipping was around the corner. The blond twisted the towel as far as it would go before wetting one end of it. "Three should do….Nice ass." Kyuubi jumped when he felt and heard the snap of the fabric on his rear. It stung like blazes. Two more wasn't so bad, but then the boy came up behind him and grabbed his taut rear, massaging the pain away. "There, now that wasn't so bad."

"Hmm, Naruto-Sama had better watch his step," Kyuubi jokingly warned as he kissed his love. He was unable to remove the blood stain on the shirt, so he went rifling through the blond's closet for clothing which _might_ fit him. "No no no, this will never do," he spoke with a sigh. "We're heading out and going for clothes."

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his own tails. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"We'll move so quick people will be none the wiser," he answered. Naruto was fully dressed, but Kyuubi guided them out without shoes or a shirt. When they got out of the apartment building, the fox pulled his blond along at nearly the speed of light. They were out of the village and in the forest in a heartbeat. "It's no Hirashin, but we demons can move pretty darn quick."

"Where are we going to get clothes all the way out here?" Naruto asked. The redhead smiled at him.

"I'm not the only demon hiding out in your world Naruto," he explained. They found what appeared to be a rundown shack in the middle of the woods, but what they found inside shocked the blond. "Baa-Sama, are you in today?" he called out.

"Oh, Kyuubi-San, you brought a friend today," spoke an elderly-looking woman from a doorway. This place seemed like it was obnoxiously bigger on the inside than should have been possible.

"Naruto, this is Okaeda-Sama, a wonderful seamstress from the demon realms," the redhead spoke. "She's only fifteen-hundred, so she's actually not very old at all, but she's eccentric enough that she prefers to stay that way."

"That's right!" yelled the woman, scaring Naruto for a bit. She was smiling though. "I'm not much older than red and half-dead over here," Okaeda replied as she gestured to Kyuubi who scowled and tapped his foot. "I'm only playing with you Kyuubi-San, or is it Yonbi-San now?"

"Naruto here was my Jinchuuriki," he spoke as he gestured to the blond. "We separated, but the tails will grow back, so he'll have nine of his own when he grows up."

"Aw, how young is he?" the woman asked. "One-hundred fifty? He can't be older than one-eighty." Kyuubi chuckled.

"He was a seventeen-year-old human boy." The woman suddenly went fan girl on them on started pinching Naruto's velvety cheeks.

"He's such a cutie, adorable."

"Hey hey hey, I need those ma'am," Naruto spoke up. Kyuubi laughed. Okaeda stopped and smiled.

"I like this one," she spoke. "He's cheekier than you Kyuubi-San. So, what'll it be? A grand robe for a wedding ceremony, a battle tunic?"

"We actually need some day-to-day outfits," the redhead replied. The woman put her hands on her hips and frowned. "I know you love doing the extraordinary, and you can, but we have no clothes and no way to bring Naruto to the demon realm right now. Please, for me Baa-Sama?" Okaeda eyed them both harshly, but when the young blond pouted and gave her the puppy eyes, she instantly went to work taking measurements. "It won't take long Naruto. She's a genius."

"No, my mother was a genius," the woman interjected. "She'd already be done. I pale in comparison."

"Your mother was part spider," Kyuubi started. "You can't compare the speed of two arms to four. Besides, I always liked your style better anyways."

"This is true," Okaeda replied as she took Naruto's shirt off and put a light-weight silken shirt on him. "My mother was always into simplicity. It's the subtle little flares that make clothing pop. That's one. How many did you want?"

"Three for each of us will do for now," Kyuubi replied. "Then I would have to go back for some extra money. Can I place a specialty order when we're done?" the woman nodded as she put a black cloak on Naruto. In a whirl, he watched her cut, pin, draw, and thread in designs. The woman was incredible. In a short forty minutes, the two young demons had a full set of clothes. Kyuubi dropped several glowing gems on the main table. "There's some extra there for a tip. Thank you Baa-Sama."

"Any time for you and your cute friend Kyuubi-Kun!" she called as they left. Naruto blushed again.

"I think she liked you," the redhead spoke aloud.

"No, really?" Naruto asked sarcastically. He was fond of what he was currently wearing. It was a dark green and black vest with gilded leaves sewn onto the front. The back was a bit stiff, but he'd get used to it.

"The back contains a small bit of lightweight armor. It should block any kunai," Kyuubi explained. "They look much nicer than your old uniform. Orange isn't your color anyway."

"Aw, I liked that suit though," Naruto replied. "Maybe I can take it to Okaeda-Sama and see if she can tailor it to your tastes. But I don't want to just get rid of it. Besides, I'd have to pull out all the hidden weapons. I don't need the extra work."

Kyuubi smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead. He wore a midnight-colored tunic with crimson flames dyed into it. The same light-weight armor was hidden in the back of the fabric. Suddenly, a whole group of ANBU appeared as they dropped from the trees, surrounding them. "Well, this is a bit of a welcoming committee," Kyuubi spoke. The one directly behind him unleashed a batch of shuriken at him. The ones which hit him in the back bounced right off.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto gasped. He was relieved when he found the man to be okay. Suddenly, many more were flying at him as well. Without thinking, he jumped backwards at incredible speed, and he ended up flying into a tree without realizing it. Kyuubi giggled when he saw the dazed look.

"We'll have to teach you how to control that speed Naruto," he called. He ducked under a few more kunai as he charged an agent. This one in the falcon mask received a monumental punch in the face, his mask shattering under the force as he was flung into some deep area of the forest. Two ran at him from the sides with kunai and wires. When they would have thrown the blades to each other, Kyuubi caught them easily and ran with them, yanking hard so as to smash the two before he looped the wire around both of his pathetic aggressors.

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled from above. The leader in a white cloak was frighteningly close, hands glowing with an eerie green chakra. "Rrragh!" the blond yelled, zipping down with incredible force. "Naruto Gale Barrage!" The man looked up only to have a wind-chakra charged foot slam into his face. He was launched away, and the kick blew a crater into the ground. Kyuubi jumped back a ways to escape the smoke. A net quickly encircled him.

"Hmph, Fire-Style: Fox Wrath Jutsu!" Kyuubi declared. His body was wreathed in celestial fire which burned away the net. He split into four copies of himself, each with a single tail, before chasing down the ones who thought they could trap him. Naruto wound up face to face with an uncloaked one in a dog mask with a short sword. The man went through a set of hands signs before a fireball erupted towards the blond. He dodged and made a beeline for the man, only for his bunch to miss by a hair. A hand came up and flipped the boy over as he continued on. Another set of hand signs went off before a bolt of lightning shot at Naruto without a chance to dodge. Kyuubi assumed the small explosion was another over-powered attack on his partner's part, so he continued hunting down the other ANBU which were hopelessly trying to hide. "I can smell every single one of you. Trying to hide is pointless!" He charged a chakra beam before having it rake through the bases of several trees, cutting them perfectly before they collapsed. Two black rats jumped out of the way only to get pummeled for getting spotted.

"We need…backup…get the…Hokage," spoke an agent into his microphone before getting stomped on by the furious redhead.

Naruto was having an impossible time trying to hit his opponent. Every miss was so close it was terrifying. The lightning bolt didn't do so much damage, but his opponent's kicks were bone-shattering. When Naruto got kneed in the stomach, he made sure to catch the man's leg before slashing at him with his claws. Wind chakra extended the blow, and the man staggered back as he held his bleeding face. Above and below the eyes and under the nose were all sliced cleanly. When he sensed the blond moving in again, he erected an earth barrier. Naruto slammed straight through it only for steaming hot mist to erupt into his face and arm. He shrieked in agony. "Kyuubi!" he yelled. "I can't open my eyes. Damn it!" Naruto slashed openly with his claws, sending slicing winds out in all directions. He collapsed as he blinked, but he listened as carefully as he could, dodging the whistling kunai and shuriken. Without his sight, he couldn't trust his own movement or tell where he was. He began panicking, and that's when he missed the forward strike. His eyes shot open as a lightning-imbued hand tore into his abdomen. "Chidori?" Naruto asked. "Kakashi…Sensei?" A Sharingan stared him in the face as blood trickled down the man's mask. There was some small amount of regret in his stare.

"Target…neutralized," he spoke coldly. Naruto fell to the ground, blood spilling everywhere. He shook both in fear and in physical weakness.

"Kyuubi," he whispered.

The pained shriek was all it took for the fox to rebound in that direction, but he couldn't get there before a chirping scream crashed through the forest. "No…" he gasped. "NOOOOOOO!" Kakashi turned to see Kyuubi holding the sides of his head. Tears streamed down his face. He curled in on himself and shook before a dark and menacing voice spoke. "I'll destroy you." It truly was the voice of a demon. Kakashi felt a chill run down his spine as the ruby eyes zeroed in on him. "You'll pay…you'll ALL PAAAAY!" he roared. Kyuubi sprung from the branch so hard it went flying off in the opposite direction. Without the Mangekyo Sharingan, Kakashi wouldn't have managed to dodge the first strike; it would have torn off his head. Incredible flames erupted behind him, so he ran over to his student's body. Kyuubi stopped momentarily. "Get away from him!" He shot forward, but when Kakashi went to divert the attack, he watched Kyuubi instantly change direction and punch him in the gut. He coughed up blood as he was sent tumbling over the dirt. Two of his ribs were broken, and he looked up to see the fox-man approaching with a seething aura covering his left hand.

"Damn…" he spoke. It was then that everyone decided to arrive. A team of attack dogs tackled the fox-man to the ground as a team of ANBU placed four steel poles in the cardinal directions around the demon. The dogs jumped away.

"Lightning Style: Four Heavenly Pillar Suppression!" they announced. Tsunade arrived in a battle suit shortly after they had finished. Beams of light erupted from the tops of the poles and converged on Kyuubi's neck. He was lifted up as another set of pillars was set. "Eight Pillar Submission!" The next four beams took the fox-man's hands and feet, binding them together and forcing him to the ground. He began charging a chakra beam in Kakashi's direction, but the poles also formed a shield which deflected the blast upwards. "Successful neutralization of the target Lady Hokage," spoke the female leader.

"That was easy for a pair of foxes on steroids," spoke Tsume. "Where's Blondie?" When she followed Kakashi's gaze, her eyes went wide. "You fucking killed him!"

"No, ignorant bitch," Kyuubi growled, his Yin half seething with rage. "He is in a hybernative state because of the pain. Demons are immortal. It would take something a thousand times stronger to _kill_ one of us." The Inuzuka mistress snarled at him. "How dare you do this to us? After everything he and I went through, what did we do?" He roared. Tears of anger flowed from his eyes, and it took Tsunade a second to find the answer.

"The only report I received was that you were seen dragging Naruto out of his apartment before you both disappeared in a flash of light," she spoke. "We tracked you both down to rescue Naruto or capture both of you if something had happened. I can see the original team I dispatched has been floored. Where were you two?"

"Go burn in Hell birthright Kage!" Kyuubi roared at her. Electricity ran through the chakra ropes, sending him into a screaming frenzy. "You see? It's exactly that! No one took a second to ask questions until it was too damn late. Look at what you've done Dog-Mask! Your student, my vessel, is lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood in excruciating pain because you were all fools! I hate you! All of you!" He was crying now as he looked back at the unconscious blond who had begun regenerating. "He doesn't even have a full chakra reserve to heal himself properly right now. He was defenseless! You, Kakashi, I curse you and your family for as long as my life lasts. Why didn't you ask him as you fought, huh? It's not like he can't remember your voice. Couldn't you tell he was panicking? Huh?"

Tsunade walked over and began closing the wounds on Naruto's body. Kyuubi kicked around and thrashed trying to loosen the bonds, but he was suppressed until they received word from the Hokage. Naruto was pale, but his heart was beating beyond reason. His half-lidded eyes shifted just a tiny bit. "Baa…Chan?" he whispered. That was all she needed to hear. She ordered Kyuubi to be released, and he instantly tossed her aside as he leaned down and channeled his own chakra into the boy. An ANBU agent caught her and watched carefully for a sign of aggression. Naruto sat up with some assistance, and Kyuubi began comfortingly nuzzling him, purring as his worries waned. "I really can't die," Naruto giggled, a bit of pain still echoing from his abdomen. Their new clothes had already been given wear, what a shame. Kyuubi picked up the blond boy who nestled against his chest and zipped back to the village.

"Where did they go?" asked an ANBU.

"Konoha," Kakashi gasped. Tsunade had almost finished bandaging him up. "It would seem we have done more damage than good."

"Well I could have told you all where they'd been," announced a newly arrived Toad Sage. "They went to see Granny Okaeda the seamstress for new clothes. A nice woman that, demon or not."

"There's another demon around here?" Tsunade asked in shock. The white-haired man nodded.

"She's only fifteen-hundred years old, but she chooses to look like an elder for some reason. It's depressing, but she does have magical hands when it comes to weaving," Jiraiya added. "These bags are from her shack." Tsunade looked inside to in fact find clothing. Great, she'd wasted a bunch of resources hunting down a pair of demons who were out shopping, just great.

Kyuubi walked up the steps of the apartment building in anger even as he comforted the boy in his arms. "Please Kyuubi, I know my sensei was a baka, but they know now. You being a good guy is new to everyone's ears, even mine still," Naruto spoke in an attempt to calm his partner. "Please, Tsunade will make sure everyone knows." Kyuubi laid him down on the couch and sat next to him. "I know you're angry, but people do stupid things to protect the people they care about."

"I know," Kyuubi whispered. "I probably would have done the same." Naruto sat up and ran his claws through the crimson mane. He kissed his love on the cheek. "Hey, let's put on an illusion before we go out again. I'm in the mood for lunch, and I don't think ramen is on the menu." His partner pouted and gave him the puppy stare. "Nope, you are not staying a midget. Now, hide your tails, your whiskers too. I saw a good seafood restaurant on our way back in."

"You can see going that speed?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"You'll get used to it, but it is difficult at first. Now, let's go," the redhead commanded. They each placed up an illusion to hide the tails and return Naruto's whiskers to normal. Kyuubi had his hair cut short, and he seemed less feral. "What? I can look like an average human," he claimed.

"Except for the eyes," Naruto retorted. Kyuubi eyed him dangerously. "I'm going! Sheesh." The redhead guided them slowly to a local seafood shack down by the canal. "At least it doesn't smell so fishy."

"Oh bah!" Kyuubi declared. "You wouldn't know a good meal if it bit you in the ass. Fish is one of the best things for you too." Naruto sulked, but he walked in proudly so as to not be off-putting. "Yes, party of two please?" the redhead asked politely when they walked in. He was even acting like a teenager; it was kinda sexy. The waitress he'd been speaking to brought them over to a booth and sat the menus down. "She's not fond of you," Kyuubi spoke quietly.

"I guessed as much," Naruto replied. "This is partially why I always eat at Ichiraku's. No one hates me there." The waitress returned with two glasses of ice water and asked if they were ready to order. "I'll try to dragon fish in orange glaze."

"If I could have an order of sashimi and a flying croaker, that'd do it," Kyuubi spoke. The woman nodded and walked away. "She wrote to make sure and burn yours."

"I told you I hated going out," Naruto replied. Kyuubi tapped his finger twice before telling the blond to stay put. Naruto didn't want to think about or see what the redhead was doing. Soon the angered voices of the manager and the waitress could be heard arguing.

"Money is money, I don't care whose," the man roared. "If he's not being an obnoxious pest, serve him right instead of getting me in trouble with the rest of the population. Now, go back, and bring me your tip when they pay." Kyuubi was sitting across from him the second he turned his head.

"I'm not gonna ask," Naruto mumbled. "You being a teenager is kinda interesting. Maybe some day you can make yourself look like that and let _me_ top." Kyuubi's cheeks flared a terrible dark pink. "You can't tell me you've never had to bottom in a thousand years…oh my God are we gonna have fun one of these days."

"Uzumaki, I could still decide to turn and destroy you and this village," Kyuubi growled in embarrassment. "I swear you'll be the death of me one way or another." Giant platter of steaming fish was placed down in front of Naruto along with a boat of hot orange sauce. Two bowls of rice had been given to Kyuubi in addition to an array of sauces to dip his sashimi in. Naruto thanked for the food and started digging in. There would be no ability to talk to him for the next fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. Kyuubi preferred raw meats. It was his way. Since he had some time, he ate slowly and meditated to calm himself. It had been a rough couple of days.

Naruto paused momentarily, watching Kyuubi breathe deeply. He didn't want to disturb the redhead, but he was curious. The air around him seemed calmer. Naruto went back to eating, but he went more slowly, not knowing if something new would develop. He picked out the small bones carefully before turning his dragon fish over and starting on the other side. Kyuubi's plate was mostly finished, so the blond reached over for the half-finished bowl of rice. A pair of chopsticks suddenly pinned the offending hand to the table.

"I believe the proper thing to do would have been ask?" Kyuubi spoke, digging the wooden utensils in further. Naruto tried moving his hand, but to no avail.

"Ow, Kyuubi let go," he demanded quietly. The fox relented, and the boy shook his hand out before sucking on the two red marks on the back of his hand. "What were you doing any way?"

"I was meditating," Kyuubi responded. "You were going to need a little while to finish, so I took a minute to relax and clear my mind. Now finish up. I'm gonna go home and fix up your vest. You can change back into that horrid jumpsuit for the day." Naruto scowled but did what he was told.

"Kyuubi, you seem annoyed," the blond began on the way home. "Is there something I can do?"

"No, I'm just tired from the separation," the redhead replied quietly, unconvincing. "I'm also tired of seeing people treat you poorly for no reason. It's sickening."

"It was going to take time whether or not you got out of the seal," Naruto told him quietly. "They'll trust me eventually, you too."

"Pardon me for saying that's not soon enough," the redhead replied morosely.

"I know," Naruto told him. They arrived at his apartment building and went upstairs, the blond changing before his partner started to work. "You'll come join me later?" Kyuubi hummed back affirmatively, so Naruto went outside. He was instantly nabbed by a pair of ANBU who gagged him before teleporting into the Hokage building. Before he tried pounding the Hell out of them, Tsunade raised her hand to calm him. "If I get assaulted by ANBU one more time today…"

"I don't actually feel like suppressing you today Naruto," the Hokage intervened. "Look, we just have some questions concerning your and Kyuubi's outings today. I trust you're not under some hypnosis, which is why there are only two ANBU here instead of ten." The boy eyed them both suspiciously. "Earlier today, Jiraiya tells me you were both getting clothing from someone living in the forest?" The boy folded his arms.

"Have you ever seen me wear a silk shirt Baa-Chan?" he asked in annoyance.

"Fine, but enough of the attitude," Tsunade replied. "The elders are still pissed I sent a team of ANBU on a goose chase and got many of them injured. By the way…your little stunt with the wind kick left one of the ANBU head captains temporarily paralyzed."

"Not my fault he was sneak-attacking Kyuubi and he didn't have time to react," Naruto replied again.

"Naruto, I really do not have the normal patience to deal with you right now," Tsunade began. "Act with respect or I'll hit you _really_ hard." The boy shrunk back a little. "When you went out to eat, did you notice anything different?"

"Kyuubi meditated and then pinned my hand with chopsticks when I reached for his rice, but that's pretty much it," the boy returned. "Oh, he seemed pretty annoyed when we left the restaurant. He said he was tired of people treating me badly. I told him it would take time even if people didn't know he'd been released from the seal."

"And it will," Tsunade reiterated. "This will be the first time we get to observe a demon in a passive setting, so getting your input is invaluable Naruto. There are eyes watching you two at all times, whether or not you think they can. If you think he's going to become dangerous, you need to come and tell me Naruto. We don't want to believe he'll turn evil again, but if he does and regains all of his power, we won't be able to stop him like we did today. He'd snap that seal like a twig."

"Alright Granny, but he really has changed," Naruto told her as he turned to leave. "You may want to tell your eyes that, they won't want to see _everything_…unless they're weird that way." The woman blushed as he left. The ANBU wearing a leopard mask removed said mask and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and quell the embarrassment and annoyance he felt.

Naruto went to the hospital to see Kakashi. When he entered the ward, the man looked at him only briefly before returning to his book. "Sensei?" he asked calmly. The Jounin looked him in the eye. "Are you alright, or did Kyuubi hurt you pretty badly?"

"I've been better, but I've been worse," the white-haired man spoke. "You should see Neko, the one you left paralyzed."

"I heard," Naruto spoke with a down tone. "Why did you attack us?"

"It was orders Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "I didn't want to, but Tsunade said to suppress the both of you and distract you until the sealing teams arrived. We didn't want to risk you having been corrupted when we couldn't keep watch. Genjutsu and demonic possession work similarly, so there would have been no way to tell by just asking. I'm sorry about scalding your eyes and arm; I did what was necessary to make sure I stayed alive." Naruto nodded solemnly. "About the Chidori, that was my fault for not realizing sooner that you were okay…. What was it like? Did you feel like your life was ending?"

"Ya, it was pretty scary," Naruto spoke even more quietly, nails gripping the doorway. "Everything was getting quiet, and I was blacked out, but I could feel and see everything. I was helpless if someone had tried to tie me up…. You looked sad when I looked in your eyes."

"I couldn't hide it could I?" Kakashi asked himself. "I will not allow my comrades to die; that is absolute. I felt like I was killing you, and I hated myself for it."

"Thank you…Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto spoke. He walked over and put his hand on the man's shoulder, letting some of his chakra seep in. "I don't know how well my chakra helps regenerate, but I hope you have a speedy recovery." The man nodded before Naruto left.

The blond spent the day talking to his friends. They all wanted to see his real form, so he had to take each one of them somewhere private to show them. Even though the sun was setting, Naruto didn't feel hungry. Kyuubi had never joined up with him; Naruto decided he would go see what the sneaky teme was up to. His entire apartment smelled like cleaning products. He gaped when he came in the door. All of his glorious ramen cups were gone from the floor! And his scrolls had all been rolled up and filed. He'd never find where the fox had stored his stuff.

"Hello Naruto," Kyuubi called from the kitchen. "Yes, I sanitized our living space instead of hanging out with you, but you seemed to enjoy talking to your friends, so I let you be."

"Where are my comics and stuff?" the blond asked.

"I organized them by issue number and stacked them neatly in a corner in the den closet." Naruto yelled frantically. "Okay, so that hurt my ears." The blond was pathetically mourning his manga.

"I'll never be able to remember which number was which," he began. "I knew the front picture and the first couple of scenes, but I hate numbers." Kyuubi smirked and rolled his eyes. "Are you cooking?" the blond asked. The redhead hummed affirmatively. "I didn't even know that stove worked."

"It doesn't," Kyuubi told him. "I have to heat the elements myself. I melted the first one by accident." The twisted piece of metal he pointed to looked as though it had suffered greatly. "I'm just making some omelets for a quick meal. If you tell me you hate eggs I'm going to put your face onto the frying pan for a couple seconds." Naruto shut his mouth. He kissed the redhead on the cheek before going to sit at the table. "We can stay here for a little while, but I think this place is a bit cramped," Kyuubi explained. "Well, except the shower of course." Naruto choked on his food a bit before swallowing and blushing madly. "You like it?" The boy nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, I assume you'll want to sleep on the bed, so I got myself some sheets so I could sleep on the couch."

"What?" Naruto interrupted. "No, you're sleeping in with me. When did _you_ suddenly become a prude?"

"When I suddenly had a physical body, you were in yours, and you were suddenly a virgin again," Kyuubi answered bluntly. Naruto gaped. "Whether or not my Yin is involved, having an actual physical body increases the drive to procreate."

"So?" Naruto asked with a contemptuous look. "You are my guest, and I say you're sleeping with me in _my_ bed."

"Your bed is tiny," the fox grumbled as he tried in vain to maintain some space. "Tomorrow, we're dealing with the fact that you've slept in a child's bed for your fifteen and a half years."

"Agreed," grumbled Naruto as he tried to fall into the grip of slumber.

**AuthorNotes:** How cute…. Review Please


	7. Important Message

Hey faithful readers.

I'm a family friend of Paradox...

Unfortunately, just two months ago, your author passed away at the age of 17 years 312 days at 4:27 A.M. It was unknown to me at the time he wrote so many fanfictions on this website (or that he wrote so much for a hobby at all). He and I took our english classes together, and I always was astounded when I peer-critiqued/analyzed his work be it a poem, argumentative piece, or philosophical positionings. I've spent the last twelve days reading his stories, and I was honestly shocked at some of his comments. I didn't know he was borderline bi-sexual/plain gay, not that I hold it against him. Some of our best friends are, both boys and girls.

But I'm trailing away here. Paradox and I were performing in a choral-orchestral performance in Carnegie Hall when he collapsed on stage. In a matter of hours, stress, scans, and worry, we (his family and other close friends there too) were told he wouldn't live through the night. He'd contracted adolescent small-cell lung cancer coupled with a virus that had been eating away at the cells in his chest without any signs. Both of his parents smoked, but the doctrs say we can't blame them. Adolescent lung cancer has several genetic factors involved...but in a matter of seven hours, I'd lost a dear friend who had devoted his life to readers like you, issues like human-rights, videogame animation/design, and most of all music. I and the chorus which we'd auditioned for performed his funeral mass shortly after his death. I saw that he inserted some great musical works into his stories (he was always doing crazy things to blend his interests), so I feel it fitting to end his existence on FF by providing his dedicated readers with the music by which he departed from this world. These are not recordings of our chorus, but they are just as emotional as we were during the procession. These songs were selected because they were some of his favorites, and they fit the occassion. Please listen in remembrance of Living Paradox. All of the links below are "(you tube)" with each link below added to the end.

.com/watch?v=hQTMrs0DMsI&feature=related

.com/watch?v=nydD17m6Tn8

.com/watch?v=iWtcvmSLxy4

.com/watch?v=tV29TqNc4rM&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related

.com/watch?v=J5MoZlNVG-s&feature=related (he and I are in this one)

In remembrance of my friend, I can TRY to continue his works to fitting ends...if you want, or we can preserve what exists in memory. Reply back with revies, as they've been rerouted to my email adress. For now at least, goodbye everyone.


End file.
